The New Maid
by HikariOneeSan
Summary: Sesshomaru is a businessman who hires Kagome as a maid. She really needs the money. They learn to live with each other over the short summer. not good with summaries sorry Rated T for cursing.
1. HOT

Hikari: Hey I took a break from writing my other stories just to start this one because multi-tasking really isn't one of my skills hehehe…Anyway here is my new story The New Maid (pay attention to where thew quotation marks ("") are to avoid confusion.)

* * *

Chapter 1  
HOT

* * *

Hot.

"I wish I had the money to fix my air conditioning."

"Maybe you should find a job."

Maybe she's right.

Yum!

"Lemonade is always delicious in the summer, don't you think, Sango?"

"Yeah it's great Kagome but it's too sweet this time."

No it's not.

"Well excuse me for liking sweet lemonade."

"I'll make it next time, too much sugar not enough lemon when you do it."

"Oh just go home if all your going to do is complain."

"Humph…maybe I will."

Sip…sip..

She got up as soon as the glass hit the table.

She walked out.

I'm alone.

I put my head down.

Closed my eyes.

Its dark.

Its been hours.

Knock. Knock. Knock!

"What?!" I snapped.

Opps it was Miroku.

I never got up to lock the door.

"What's got you so angry?"

Shrug.

"Have you seen my beloved Sango?" He's only kidding. She keeps rejecting him.

"She left…"

"hehehe" He chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

Don't laugh at me.

"She's probably at the bar, see you later."

"Bye." He's gone.

Actually Sango and I are best friends, sisters even, but we are so close that we fight sometimes...Actually this happens about once a month and it's always something stupid. Oh well, I'll just go and apologize for telling her to leave tomorrow.

It's still hot.

I'm going to bed.

* * *

DingDong Ding Dong Ding Dong

What now?

Grabbed the clock.

7:08am

AND it's Saturday.

Who the hell could it be.

"Hold On!" at least that's what I meant to say but the sleepiness was affecting my speech so much, I'm not even sure that was English.

I got up.

Threw on some sweatpants.

Walked sleepily to the door.

Sango.

"Morning!" She smiled, held up a bag.

Juice, bagels, butter, cream cheese, the bag had a smiley face on it.

It's to early for happiness, I was disgusted.

Obviously she felt my bad vibe, walked past me, put the bag on the table, "Cream cheese or butter." we aren't angry at each other anymore now.

We ate in silence, watched the little TV on my kitchen counter.

"A newspaper?" I saw it in the bottom of the bag .

"No a flyer." She threw it at me.

I laughed. My mood is getting better.

"You want money right, that job pays good, really good, you'll be rich in no time, seriously. I went down to that job place and someone gave me that flyer."

I read it.

It was a job for a maid. Basically the job was to clean some rich guys mansion for the summer, but not just cleaning, it was all the works, cooking, watching the kid, watching the house when nobody was around, it included living there for the summer. Sounded boring BUT $8000 a week. AWEEK!! not just for the summer but every week! I was probably drooling just thinking about it. I was already counting it in my head.

8000 x 10 (weeks of work) = 80000

80000 + (about) 200 (what I am left with now after paying rent this month and some of my college loans, so pathetic, and I haven't even bought most of my furniture or any food. Parents are so mean and useless…anyway) = A LOT OF MONEY!

I would be rich, well rich until I paid all my bills then I would probably be back to 200 since my mom refused to help me save money for college and well I have spending issues sometimes.

The point is that I just found myself the perfect job (well Sango found it for me). If there is one thing I know how to do its housekeeping. I have always cooked for my little brother and cleaned everything because I just hate mess. "THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Isn't it." Sango watched me carefully, nodding, like she knew what my reaction would be. "Here's an application, take it to the mansion tomorrow. I hear the guy is really mean though so nobody wants the job but if you want the money badly enough I think you can handle it. Besides he's a really important businessman he's probably never home." I hardly heard her as I snatched the paper out her hand.

"Oh this is great I can't wait."

"I'm gonna go I told my boss I would take the early shift at the bar today but I wanted to go shopping first."

"Yeah yeah yeah bye"

Squeal!

I jumped and laid back on my couch. I'll take a nap before I fill this out. She interupted my sleep.

* * *

Hikari: So what did you think. It's a little confusing sometimes I guess but if you paid attention to where the quotations ("") were it shouldn't have been a problem. Starting chapter two soon hope you liked it. XD


	2. Simplicity

Hikari: I started the new chapter really quickly I am starting to like this story. If the last chapter was confusing you should also know that it was in Kagome's point of view, the whole story will be unless I decide to change it. Anyway enjoy =-D

* * *

Chapter 2  
Simplicity

* * *

This job is so simple. I rushed out the door today after Sango called and distracted me and I was completely amazed by the size of the estate.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled without thinking.

It echoed.

Nobody heard.

When I rang the door bell an old women with an eye patch came to the door.

She seemed nice.

Her name is Kaede.

She is the current maid but retiring soon and she needed to find a replacement, well at least a temporary replacement. She explained every thing to me.

Simple, its all just so simple.

Cleaning

Cooking

Babysitting

Organizing

It's amazing how easy this money will be.

The boss, Sesshomaru Taisho, isn't around much and she says I won't meet him for hours or maybe even days. She told me I got the job, but I knew I would. She just looked at my background information and said "Great."

I'm getting a tour soon and then I get to meet the rest of the family that is actually here.

She says I should start moving in tomorrow.

I'll make Sango help me move my stuff.

"This is the living room." Wow big screen T.V. mounted on the wall. It took up almost half of the whole wall. Couch was a black leather semi-circle in the middle of the room. The huge fancy kind that could fit 20 people but would never really need to. There was a coffee table in the middle. Dark brown wood with a glass top. There were magazines on top, probably from the company that the family owned.

When I was done admiring the size of the living room and the abstract paintings on the walls we moved on and opened the big oak doors, more paintings lined the hall.

"Here is the dining room." I was too amazed to do anything more but just stand there. The table was long like the kind that seems like it's a mile from one end to the other. It had like 100 seats but that's probably an exaggeration. I knew it would be a pain to set that table three times a day if everybody sat far apart. Oh well, but I couldn't help being completely amazed. There was even a huge crystal chandelier over the middle like they show on T.V.

She tugged my arm a little and I snapped out of my daze. "Sorry."

"No problem, the room is quite large."

I nodded.

We continued with the tour.

Next we went in the kitchen, which was almost as equally amazing. There are silver shiny appliances everywhere. It looks like everything is still in the store. Never used.

The rest of the tour went by quickly I saw like 6 guest bedrooms, one of which would be mine. I saw a bathroom on the first floor and then one in each bedroom.

There are five bedrooms that people actually sleep in.

There was Sesshomaru's, who was to be called Mr. Taisho. I wasn't allowed in that room unless he wanted me to be, but he was hardly in there so I probably would never see it.

Then there is Inuyasha's room, Mr. Taisho's little brother who I met. He was slightly unpleasant but that was probably only because we woke him up before noon, and apparently that makes him grumpy. I wanted to pull on his ears so bad. He is a half demon but the rest of the family are demons so he is the only one with those cute ears on top of his head. I didn't want to go any closer to him than I had to though, it was bad enough that he didn't even want me in the house. Kaede said he would get over it.

Next we went to Rin's room. Rin is Mr. Taisho's adopted daughter. She is human. I didn't get to meet her though because she was outside picking flowers. Kaede said she is about 7 and that she has a lot of energy and that's all I need to know to figure out how to take care of her. With all of these rumors about Mr. Taisho being extremely mean and unpleasant I wouldn't have expected a daughter. We moved on.

Jaken's room. Much smaller than the others. Mr. Taisho's personal assistant. I could tell he was already organized and I probably wouldn't need to worry about him too much.

Kaede's room. It was small and comfortable. She said she would clean it herself.

It was right next to mine.

My room was better than any room I have ever stayed in before, even in a hotel. I am going to love this place. I felt excited like a little girl.

"Oh its about time for lunch. I should go fix something."

"Ok I'll help."

I'm getting hungry anyway.

I went back downstairs with her and realized that I would be incredibly lost right now without her. I am going to have to memorize everything.

Inuyasha was going through cabinets.

"Inuyasha you know you shouldn't spoil your lunch." She waved her finger at him.

I wanted to laugh.

"Sorry I was tired of waiting for you and _the new girl_."

Oh so is that my name now?

"Inuyasha be nice she will be living here this summer."

"Did Sesshomaru hire her?"

"No I did."

"Oh well she's a little…plain you should find a new one."

He was so rude I couldn't just sit there and listen.

"Well sorry if I'm plain but you don't have to treat me like I'm not even in the room."

"Sorry dear he has a habit of being rude. Just ignore him and everything should be fine."

Everything wasn't fine.

She just doesn't understand.

My arms were crossed and an intense stare accompanied my pissed expression.

He made a face that looked like a frown. He ignored Kaede.

"Well sorry but your just so ordinary you blend in with the rest of the crap in the room. Now make me my lunch."

Who the hell does he think he is?

"I got an idea, make your own food and stop being such a lazy ass."

"Now you two…" We kept ignoring her.

"Kaede kick this bitch out the house and don't ever let her in again." He turned to the dining room and sat down in the closest chair so that we could see him being all dramatic like a baby.

Furious

I am FURIOUS!

"JACKASS!" I paused after that because I saw the little girl, Rin, bouncing in to the kitchen.

It's so great to be young and naïve.

I already decided that I didn't like Inuyasha but I didn't want to get a bad impression of the family just from rumors and attitudes. I waited for Rin to come over to us so that I could introduce myself nicely and forget about a certain jackass in the other room.

My bosses daughter.

I have to make her happy.

Smile.

She's 7 just smile and it will make her happy.

That was probably naïve of me. She was so filled with energy she didn't even care that I was a stranger.

"Kaede look daisies are growing in the field, there so pretty. Oh, who is this nice lady?"

"She will be the temporary maid this summer to give this old woman a break."

"Oh, great do you wanna go pick daisies with me… um what was you name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you Rin." she grabbed my hand.

"Ok Kagome, let me show you the field and maybe we can find some daffodils." Her smile was huge.

"Wait Rin its time for lunch." Kaede said as she tugged me toward the door.

"Hehehe, ok maybe after lunch."

Oh boy now that I started thinking about it I can't get it out of my head. I can see it now.

Some guy walks up to her and offers her a lollipop.

She takes it.

"Thanks Mister want to go pick flowers with me?"

"Uh sure we can take my car, I know a great place." the guy says with a smile plastered across his cheeks.

Oh no, I hate it when I think too much.

I'm going to have to watch her more carefully.

"HEY DIDN'T I SAY TO MAKE MY LUNCH BITCH?! HURRY IT UP!"

Grrrr.

I want to slap him so bad.

"Inuyasha watch your language, there is a child present." Kaede tried to scold him but to no avail.

"LIKE I CARE SHE'D NEVER SAY IT IN FRONT OF SESSHOMARU AND SHE'S GONNA LEARN IT SOMEDAY!"

Ug and my adventure begins.

We had soup for lunch.

Inuyasha hates soup…

Not so simple after all.

* * *

Hikari: and that's chapter two. Much longer than chapter one and hopefully less confusing. I'm gonna work on chapter three and post it in a few days. Next we meet Kagome's family, I twisted her family's story just a bit, well maybe a lot, just to make room for Kikyo because I have some ideas for her. Look foward to the next chapter. BAIBAI!


	3. Annoyed

Hikari: writing chapter three was easy I was just procrastinating a little. Well hope you enjoy it and I give most credit for the next few chapter ideas to Dymiyuki she doesn't have stories right now but she helped me getting started with this one! XD

* * *

Chapter 3  
Annoyed

* * *

I am so annoyed that I have to get up early to pack.

Yawn.

Sango's gonna be here soon.

It's Monday.

My first day.

Kaede says I might meet Mr. Taisho tomorrow.

Nervous.

But I want to meet him.

I'm going to brush my teeth.

I guess I could wear jeans today, I don't get my new uniform until tonight I hear Rin is helping to design it. I'm scared.

Ding Dong

Sango's here.

"Hey how's packing going." She looked around.

Does she really think I started?

"Great! I was just about to start. Hehehe." She looked at me like I was crazy.

Sigh. "Well then lets get to work."

"Um wait."

"What now?"

"Um actually I'm hungry lets eat first."

Sigh (again). "Your impossible, make it quick you only have a few more hours."

I can't help it if I'm hungry.

"Hehe sorry I'll be there soon."

She started without me.

Yum

It was only toast…

"Ok I'm ready."

We were working for about 20 minutes until…

Ding Dong

Miroku.

"Hey guys I came to help."

"Or were you only coming to see Sango."

She blushed.

I was joking.

"Of course silly."

I don't think he was joking.

It made me feel weird for a second. Almost empty. It was a strange feeling but as hard as it is to admit this, I admire Miroku. Well not him but I admire his love for Sango. Even though she won't go out with him, and I'm the only one who knows she's just playing hard-to-get, I still think it's so sweet how he tries so hard for her. I wish somebody loved me like that…

I'm getting distracted thinking. That's why I hate thinking. Grrrr I have to stop now before I waste all of my brain power.

"Just come in and grab something."

"Uhh what should I pack?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I was getting mad for some reason, I tried to calm down. Or else Sango would figure something was up because my voice gets high and squeaky and I get really loud when I'm upset. I shoved it to the back of my mind.

"Just find some important looking crap, pick it up, and shove it in a box."

"IN THAT CASE… I think I will be in charge of packing all of your important looking underwear." His smile was suggestive. I blushed. Before I could blink Sango was right in front of him, her hand coming in contact with his cheek. His check turning red immediately, the crackling sound that rushed into my ears.

"PERVERT!"

I covered my mouth to laugh, the mood was lighter now.

Miroku was left with a bruise on his cheek.

Another hour went by after some more packing. Its almost 4:00 and I need to be at the mansion by 6:30. We seriously need to hurry.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

"What now."

"Go answer it, it might be important." Sango was encouraging a distraction, it made me mad.

Ding Dong

"Geez HOLD ON A MINUTE!" I walked to the door quickly to get it over with.

Fiddling with the lock… Ding Dong

"HOLD ON!"

Who ever is on the other side of that door sure is impatient.

Opened it.

"KIKYO?!" I blurted out.

"Dad's cheating on Mom." She blurted out. She sounded like a little kid tattling on somebody to their teacher.

"…"

I should explain. Kikyo is my step sister. My real Dad died a long time ago. Right after my little brother, Souta, was born. Mom was remarried to Kikyo's Dad but I don't really care what happened, she has no right to say Mom. I hate her. She's a bitch. She's a little older than me by like one or two years. I'm 22 so she is at least 24...I think. I never bothered to ask. All I know is that she is a complete bitch, well at least to me anyway. She's nice to Souta because of course you can't even try to be nice to your own sister.

It might be slightly my fault, I never tried to get close to her either but she still has no right to treat me so badly. She hates me to. She told me so. On top of all that she has stolen every guy I have ever gotten. She manipulates them and makes them think she's better than me and when they dump me she dates them herself. She spends a few worthless weeks with them, telling them all kinds of lies about me and acting like she's in love, and then throws them away when she thinks they hate me enough. Just like she did to Hojo, my last boyfriend, and I really did love him to. She watched me cry for days as she laughed at me.

Anyway what's really important is that she's here. She says her Dad's cheating on my Mom. And I have 2 hours before I have to leave to get to the mansion.

"What are you talking about." Miroku and Sango had completely stopped packing and were staring at us curiously.

"You heard, me didn't you, you aren't going deaf are you?" She walked past me, past Sango, toward the fridge, opened the door, and turned back toward me. "What, you don't have any food in this crappy place." She slammed the door.

Grrrr "GET OUT!"

"I'm serious, he is."

"I don't care right now I have to get to my job, get some money, and then maybe the fridge will be full of food! If I don't finish packing my stuff that I need this summer and let you waste all my time I am gonna be late on my first day"

I really don't have time to deal with her today. I would ask more questions if I had time but I don't so I have to get her out.

"Hmph, you don't even care, how mean. What job?" Ehhh? She changed the subject so fast it caught me off guard.

I didn't want to tell her but I knew she wouldn't leave until I did.

I started packing again while I spoke. Sango and Miroku had started ignoring us and were already continuing packing.

"Sango found a job for me. It pays really well. I need a job. It's a maid job at the Taisho Mansion. I'm gonna be living there this summer. So I really can't worry about your Dad right now because I need to get there by 6:30 I haven't finished packing, and it's already 4:30. I would appreciate it if you called me another time." I was able to get all that out calmly. WOW I have self control YAY!

"Oh really that sounds interesting. Ok I'll be ready whenever you are."

"WAIT! What?"

"I'm going to. Besides I have to make sure your working in a safe environment."

"Yeah right Kikyo, you just want to mind somebody else's business."

"Well whatever the reason I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it."

NO! I wanted to shout. I couldn't, I just couldn't. My emotions were going nuts today. I need to calm down or else I don't think I can keep everything inside for much longer.

I didn't say anything else.

She didn't either.

She stood in the corner, eating what snacks and drinks I did have, watching us pack. She's a lazy bitch.

When we were done it was about 6:20, just barely enough time to get there.

Miroku drove us and Sango helped me carry my stuff in.

They said hello to Kaede. We were about 10 minutes late but she didn't say anything. Kikyo just followed us around the whole time.

It was dinnertime and Mr. Taisho still wasn't there when all my stuff was in my room. They boxes were stacked in the corner and I told Kaede I would put them away later.

"Oh it's about time we served dinner. Why don't you help me Kagome dear.."

"Sure."

Kikyo had said hello to her before but it was in the nicest way possible. Her fake attitude is so disgusting.

I was helping Kaede carry plates into the dining room. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo all decided to stay for dinner but there was more than enough food anyway.

Oh great just when I thought all of the annoying things were going to be gone I realized I would be spending my summer with Inuyasha as I saw him sitting at the table with his arms crossed, acting all stupid and pouting like he was 7 and didn't get what he wanted.

Kikyo saw him.

Their eyes meet.

"Who the hell are these people bitch?" Rude as always. Is bitch my new name now?

"Inuyasha watch your language." Kaede scolded.

Kikyo ran up to him and immediately grabbed the seat next to his. She started blabbing right away. She told him a lot of things about her, about me , about everything, in only 5 minutes, which was amazing. She could really have a fast conversation when she felt like it, well as long as the other person didn't get to talk.

Soon she had her hand on his shoulder and she was talking a little slower. We were all eating trying to ignore them.

She moved her hand down his arm, toward his hand.

Oh My God. She was flirting, and she just met the guy.

Dinner was over.

Rin had been quiet the whole time.

"So Inuyasha, I think I will be staying a few nights, that is, if you don't mind." She tried to say it in a cute voice.

"Whatever." So nonchalant.

NO!

I am even more annoyed now.

Hikari: Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Well anyway the real story starts next chapter when Sesshomaru finally comes home and meets her. Look forward to chapter 4. BaiBai!


	4. Cold

Hikari: I am starting to really like this story and I hope everyone else is to. Again, I have to give credit to Dymiyuki for helping me with Kikyo's part in this story even though it's not that big. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4  
_Cold_

* * *

Cold.

His eyes are unbelievably cold.

I meet him today.

He looked right at me.

It was kind of scary.

His eyes are golden and cold.

Freezing even.

I felt like he had frozen me right there where I stood.

He said "Nice to meet you."

I couldn't move, I really couldn't.

It took me, what seemed like hours, to realize I should say something.

I bowed quickly and said "Thank you for letting me be here."

I think I blushed.

I could here Inuyasha snickering from behind me.

I was going to give him an earful the next time we're alone.

I'm wearing the uniform.

As I expected, it's incredibly uncomfortable. Rin must only see maids on T.V. I can't believe Kaede let her do this to me.

It's a short black dress that comes down to my knees. There is white lace that lines the bottom and the puffy sleeves on my shoulders. I felt like a doll.

Embarrassment.

I thought Mr. Taisho would start laughing too but he just nodded when I looked up at him, he is extremely tall. Then he told Kaede that he would be going back to work soon. Kaede tried to convince him to take a day off but he refused. I guessed that those conversations must happen a lot since Kaede did say that she wants him to stop working so hard all the time.

He didn't even stay until breakfast, which was fine by me because I already felt to awkward around him. OH YEAH! And I actually met Jaken too. He didn't talk to me and I don't think he liked me. He left with Mr. Taisho.

So Kaede and I made lunch for 5 people. Me, her, Inuyasha, Rin, and of course Kikyo, she just had to stay.

Sango and Miroku left last night.

Sango wished me good luck and Miroku said to call him if someone hot lived there.

Miroku was scolded and dragged out by an ear.

Poor Miroku.

He doesn't deserve it, he's just stupid, he doesn't know any better.

At breakfast Inuyasha taunted me by dropping his fork on the floor, making me pick it up and then whispering "That dress definitely doesn't look sexy on you. Hehehe."

I threw the fork at him.

To bad it was one of those incredibly sharp forks that were saftey hazards to immature people like us.

Oops.

I scratched his arm.

Growl.

I'm a little scared again but my pride wont let him bully me.

"That's what you get." I stuck my tongue out.

He lunged out of his chair, now I am really scared.

I felt his hand around my neck as he forced me to the wall.

"AHHHHH!" Rin's high pitched scream.

"Dumbass." Kikyo scolded me and continued eating, not bothering to help at all.

I stared at him. I knew in only one second he could choke all of my life out.

His eyes began to bleed red and lose all of there exciting gold color. I think I might have made a mistake by fighting back.

I didn't know what to do. Kaede had already gone upstairs to rest while I cleaned up.

Rin was scared.

She cried.

Kikyo kept eating.

I wanted to slap her.

Ding Dong

Just in time I thought.

Well I thought wrong.

He wont let me go.

"Enough of this, I need to answer the door." I fought for air now. He really was trying to choke me.

He didn't say anything.

"Coming!" Kikyo got up.

I hate her so much.

He still didn't let go.

Rin kept crying.

He still didn't let go.

The door was opened.

He still didn't let go.

Kikyo led Miroku into the dinning room.

He still didn't let go.

"Miroku's here."

He still didn't let go.

"Kagome?" Miroku didn't even stop to ask, he punched Inuyasha in the back of the head and ripped his arm away from my throat.

"Kagome are you ok?"

I nodded.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, probably trying to convince himself not to fight.

He went to the kitchen.

Then I took Rin up to her room so that she could calm down. All the pink cuteness helped me get calm too.

I went back downstairs and told Miroku what happened. In the end we were both more mad at Kikyo than Inuyasha.

I tried to ignore them both for the rest of the morning which wasn't hard since Kikyo wasn't talking to me anyway because she was only focused on Inuyasha (WHO NEVER APOLOGIZED!) and I was spending most of the day with Miroku and Rin.

Rin was able to forget about what happened, or at least stop thinking about it after a while.

Sango came over too soon.

Miroku told her what happened.

She was just about ready to go cut his head off.

I felt better when they came.

Everything was fine for a while.

It's lunchtime.

I have to go talk to them now.

Kaede is leaving me mostly on my own for now on.

I have to learn how to deal with this on my own right now.

I served salads.

Kikyo's favorite.

I figured she could make Inuyasha eat it too.

Nobody said anything.

When lunch was over Kikyo kept trying to make Inuyasha like her.

It was disgusting.

I went to Kaede's room.

She took the salad and then she informed me that Mr. Taisho would be back later and that he would be staying until the morning. He wouldn't be needing dinner.

That scared me. I didn't know what he thought of me, but whatever it was, I was afraid to find out. I'm pretty sure that this dress made a bad impression (Kaede says I can wear regular clothes until I can get a new uniform). On top of that, I was so nervous I barely realized that I should talk. He thinks I'm stupid, I just know it.

I just continued my day as if he wasn't coming. Kikyo had left after lunch.

I'm making dinner.

Kaede came downstairs to join us.

Ding Dong

Kaede answered it.

I continued cooking.

Kikyo.

What's she doing back here?

"If its her don't let her in." Inuyasha must not like Kikyo either. I don't blame him. That was the first time he spoke since our incident this morning.

Kikyo came with instant ramen. It was a gift. For Inuyasha. Who gives somebody ramen for a gift. She made it for him. She still ignored me even though we were both in the kitchen.

When she gave him the bowl he thanked her and then explained that he had never had it before.

I guess when you have been rich all your life you don't really get a chance to buy cheap quick meals like that.

Rin tried some to. She hesitated even though he said go ahead, I think she was still scared.

Kikyo stayed for dinner.

We had spaghetti.

After dinner Sango and Miroku told Kaede what happened even though I didn't want them to.

She was worried about me.

"Oh Kagome I will punish him for you. I'm so sorry, he gets mad easily."

"No I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." I don't know what I'm feeling anymore but all I know is that I didn't want to think about, I just wanted to move on and forget about it.

But of course nothing could be that simple.

Mr. Taisho came home.

I tried to stay out of his way by washing dishes.

Kaede was talking to him in the dinning room though, so I could hear their whole conversation, and of course it was about me.

She told him.

She just had to tell him.

I didn't know what to do.

Of course he would want to talk to me then.

He came into the kitchen.

It was to late to avoid him.

"K-Kagome Higurashi." I bowed again. I thought I should introduce myself properly since I don't remember telling him my name before.

Oh no I stuttered.

Now I am embarrassed all over again.

He looked a little confused.

I calmed down and tried over.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I think I was a little rude earlier because I never introduced myself so I just thought I might try now. I will work my hardest for you this summer." I bowed once more. I almost forgot to stand up again.

He smiled softly. It was kind of calming to see.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Nice to meet you. I think that I was the rude one before. I was in a hurry so I didn't get to greet you properly."

"No um." I didn't want to continue that conversation because I knew we would just end up going back and forth, blaming our selves for being rude. "It's ok."

I smiled.

Trying to look confident.

His smile faded.

"I hear that my brother has been causing you some trouble."

Time to get serious I guessed.

"Eh um oh no it's fine."

"It's not fine. I'll take care of him so that you wont have to worry anymore."

I didn't want this to be a big deal.

"NO! Um I mean don't, it's not that important, I will be ok. I don't want to make you and your brother fight or cause you any trouble…"

He was already walking.

"Don't worry about it, it's no trouble." He said as he walked out.

I ran after him.

I didn't know what else to do.

So I just ran.

It was all I could do.

I stopped when I saw him thump Inuyasha on the back of the head.

They walked into Inuyasha's room together, well more like Mr. Taisho pushed Inuyasha in with almost no effort as Inuyasha started cursing him out.

The door closed.

I heard some talking but it was so surprisingly calm that I couldn't make out the words.

More cursing.

"OWW!"

The door opened.

Mr. Taisho walked out very calmly.

"I don't think he will be bothering you anymore." He smiled again.

Inuyasha came out and glared at me from behind Mr. Taisho. Then Kikyo was started coming upstairs. Inuyasha took one look at her and ran back inside his room.

I wanted to laugh.

She came up to Mr. Taisho and explained who she was.

He didn't really seem to care and just told her to enjoy her stay.

He walked toward his room.

"U-um goodnight." I was still a bit nervous.

He looked back.

"Goodnight Ms. Higurashi."

What did he just call me?

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I prefer Kagome."

"Ok then goodnight Kagome."

I blushed when he said my name.

It was weird coming out of his mouth.

He walked into his room.

Now I was thinking again, which is usually a bad thing.

I was thinking about him. I just met him though so it was weird to think about him. I had to stop before I thought about something that I shouldn't.

Even though I stopped thinking about him, I still walked to my room smiling.

Maybe Mr. Taisho wasn't so cold after all.

Hikari: I finished this chapter pretty fast. I guess ,since Dymiyuki helped me a lot for the next chapter, it might be posted soon. She doesn't write but she is my creative influence so THANKS! Anyway hope you enjoyed this. BaiBai!


	5. Overworked

Hikari: Its time for chapter 5. Getting tired of saying this so lets just say that Dymiyuki gave me some ideas for many future chapters and I'm not going to say it anymore so now you already know. And sorry for the unusually long delay but I had some big tests to take last week sooo. Ok anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Overworked

* * *

I feel so overworked, but I guess I'm not working enough for the money I'm getting.

Inuyasha's being selfish and demanding.

I never know where Rin is.

Mr. Taisho is always in his office, ever since he came home last night.

Kikyo's clinging to Inuyasha.

He's always hungry.

Jaken watches me sometimes…. and then criticizes me.

Kaede is always in her room… relaxing I guess.

I made breakfast but Mr. Taisho didn't come down, I wonder when he eats, Kikyo was already gone,I think she left last night, and Kaede fed herself, I have no clue when though.

Me, Rin, and Inuyasha.

Rin likes cereal, the sugary kind with marshmallows, so she was easy, but Inuyasha was a different story.

He wanted ramen, but no, he didn't want it for breakfast he wanted it as a before breakfast snack.

Who the hell has a before breakfast snack and why would it be ramen?

I let him have it because I didn't want another incident.

He never said anything about yesterday morning, not even sorry, so I just let it go.

After he had the ramen he made me cook bacon and eggs for him and then get him a bagel and sent me back to the kitchen to put cream cheese on it.

So then of course he needed a snack after breakfast to.

Potato Chips.

Whatever, I can get back at him one day somehow.

He was just taking advantage of me.

He probably figures that I was so scared before that I won't ever provoke him again.

That's where he's wrong, because I wouldn't mind going against him any day, especially since Mr. Taisho said that he wouldn't let him do that to me again.

He should be ashamed for even trying to hurt a manners what-so-ever.

Well it doesn't matter how rude he is because at least I didn't have to put up with him while we were eating, actually it was a pretty quiet breakfast.

Weird.

Cleaning the dishes.

Still way to quiet.

This moment of peace has to be the calm before the storm. It just has to be.

There is no way that Inuyasha AND Rin could both be so silent for so long.

It's a bad omen or something.

I know something bad will happen today.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

An impatient person is at the door.

"Inuyasha do you mind opening that for me, I'm washing dishes."

"Get it yourself bitch. You're the maid, not me."

Grrrr "Please just get it this once, it is your house after all." even though house is an understatement.

"It's not my house, its Sesshomaru's, and I'm sure you don't wanna go bother him to answer it." He leaned back in his chair so that I could see him in the doorway, then he stuck his tongue out at me. Hmph, does he think that's cute or something? It's just childish. He sat forward again.

"I could call him if you want though, even though I'm sure he is to busy to deal with your little door crisis.

I hate him.

I think the calm is starting to end.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Who the hell are you?" Another demon was standing there with long black hair, piercing blue eyes, and dark skin.

From his attitude I could tell he was a lot like Inuyasha.

"Aww never mind, I don't really care. Hired help, right? Thought so. Where is that mutt anyway?"

Who is this guy.

I heard the door in the back of the dinning room open and close as footsteps thudded across the wooden floor. Wow, if he was trying to sneak out of a prison he would have been dead by now.

The man at the door heard it too and decided to push me out of the way and run across the living room's white carpet with his dirty shoes on, and then chase Inuyasha while screaming "Where the hell do you think your going mutt!?"

The storm has arrived.

Great now I have to clean the carpet and for some reason I feel like Rin is being neglected.

Is it always like this?

Does she just sit there while Mr. Taisho is busy all day?

Doing nothing?

Picking flowers?

Maybe Kaede plays with her sometimes, when she isn't busy too.

Jaken definitely doesn't care about her.

I don't think Inuyasha even likes kids.

She must be lonely a lot.

I went into the dinning room.

She hasn't moved since breakfast.

"Rin?""Hi Kagome." She smiled. This kid must really have a lot of energy to look so happy all the time.

"How about we do something later, like play a game?"

"Really? That would be great!"

"Good, I will clean a little bit around here and we can play later. Think of something you want to do."

"Ok!" She nodded enthusiastically, then ran up the stairs, to her room.

I saw Inuyasha bolting through the door as I turned my head.

He practically knocked me over trying to get away.

Then the black-haired guy came running through right behind him. I had already lost my balance so he succeeded in knocking me over.

Ouch.

Inuyasha continued running, knocking over a few vases and pictures as he went towards the stairs. Why does this place have so many vases and pictures anyway.

I had to stop him, especially since Jaken told me not to let anyone disturb Mr. Taisho unless it was an emergency. Apparently he can get distracted easily, but then again, who wouldn't, trapped in that room all day long, doing nothing but work. I would be begging for a distraction by now. Now that I think about it, how late does Mr. Taisho stay up working at night. I hope he gets to sleep eventually…

Why the hell am thinking about him for anyway!

Oh right, if Inuyasha runs towards his office, and he hears, he will probably come out and have to deal with the problem. I want to help Mr. Taisho by dealing with the problem before he has to even though it doesn't seem possible.

I ran up the stairs after them, but of course they are both incredibly fast.

"Get the hell outta my house Koga!"

He just said that it wasn't his house.

"Like hell I will! Not unless you come here and admit how badly you lost! HAHAHA!"

I wonder what he lost…

Oh crap Jaken is coming out of the office.

"What do you two think you're doing!?"

Inuyasha skidded across the floor, not stopping until he collided with the wall, face planted in a picture.

Koga was right behind him, crashing into Inuyasha's back.

They both fell and so did the picture, the frame disconnecting from the glass as it hit the floor.

The glass shattered and Mr. Taisho came out, into the hallway.

I just stood there in the middle of the hall , not really sure what I should do.

I didn't know what was going to happen. It felt like I was holding my breath the whole time, like everything was in slow motion.

"Inuyasha, what do you think your doing?" Mr. Taisho sounds so calm.

"It not my fault! I was just umm defending myself. Yeah it was all his fault!"

"Oh really? Who was the one that ran the second I came through the door?"

"Well just cause somebody runs, it doesn't mean that you have to chase them!"

They growled at each other.

Mr. Taisho didn't look happy at all.

They were bickering and I was scared for them. The stare Mr. Taisho was giving them was so intense it petrified me, even though he wasn't looking directly at me.

"Both of you shut up, and get out." He sounded slightly less calm but he wasn't yelling.

They both looked up and shock crossed their faces as their eyes locked with Mr. Taisho's. It was so paralyzing that they couldn't even move.

"Hehehe get out? What do you mean? You must be joking." I could tell Inuyasha was trying to keep himself out of as much trouble as possible.

"I mean it. Leave. You have caused enough trouble for today."

Inuyasha and Koga scrambled to their feet, as they tried not to be completely scared of the look they got from Mr. Taisho.

They pushed past me as they went to back towards the stairs.

Jaken waddled past me on his short, stubby legs to make sure that they left.

"You two better walk. Stop running around here!" Jaken sounded furious.

I didn't know what to do anymore. Mr. Taisho was looking right at me and it felt strange.

"Hehehe."

Nervous laugh.

"Um I think I'm just going to go now. Sorry for disturbing you." I bowed my head.

I look up and he is right there in front of me. How the hell does he walk so fast and quietly?

"Ms. Higurashi, I am very sorry for the trouble that my brother and his friend have caused you this morning. If you don't mind, could you start cleaning up this mess for me. I can have someone assist you if you'd like."

He forgot to call me Kagome already?

"Eh?! Um I mean, no, that's all right. This is what a maid is for, isn't it?" I'm so nervous right now.

"Well feel free to take the rest of the day off after you finish."

"Um, thank you very much Mr. Taisho." Another bow.

He walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.

I was left in the middle of the hall, speechless, but without a reason to be.

Crash!

Bang!

Slam!

Oh great what are they doing down there?

I hurried down the curved, wooden, white staircase.

Jaken is making an even bigger mess than before.

Inuyasha and Koga are being stupid.

Jaken is chasing them around the house trying to get them out, smashing a broom everywhere.

"Everybody STOP!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look what you are all doing, and guess who has to clean it all up!"

I began pushing Inuyasha and Koga out the door. They were to dumbfounded to react before I locked the door.

"Now don't you have work to do Jaken?"

"Just make sure you clean up this mess Ms. Higurashi. I'm watching you" he threatened as he waddled back up the stairs.

I hate all three of them so much.

I went to the door to see if I could hear whether or not Inuyasha and Koga gave up and left.

"Hey, how about we have another bet, so that you can lose again." Koga's voice.

"Yeah right! I never lose."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"So what's the bet?"

"When we get back later, let's see who can get your brother pissed off first."

"Hehe, that's my specialty. You're gonna lose."

"We'll see, but if I win I get to ask out that new maid."

EH!!?? Well I can't stop listening now, can I? Of course not!

"What? Why would you want to ask out someone like Kagome?"

"Hmm Kagome her name huh? She's kinda hot. I wouldn't mind dating her."

I'm blushing.

"Ew you think so. Whatever. Hey you can even ask her out if you lose, she doesn't seem like much of a prize to me."

"You sure are mean."

"Whatever lets just go."

"Ok we get 6 hours to think then we meet back here at dinnertime, when Sesshomaru won't notice, or be so mad."

I feel like fainting, but sadly I don't have time to worry about that.

I turned around and almost screamed, realizing how much work there was to do.

Maybe I would have to take Mr. Taisho up on that offer for help. I couldn't bother him now.

I got started.

Hours of work are ahead of me.

I can't possibly play with Rin now.

Ding Dong

Oh not again.

I opened it.

Sango was there this time.

"Hey."

I got an idea.

"Oh hey Sango. Can you do me a favor?"

"What now? I just got here."

"Oh it's not to big, it's just that, I promised I would play with Mr. Taisho's daughter but now I can't because I'm stuck cleaning. So do you mind keeping her company for me?"

"Uh ok I guess, but what the hell happened here?"

"Oh I'll explain tomorrow. She is in her room, just explain that I'm busy."

"Uh ok." I pushed her towards the stairs.

"Have fun."

She went up and I went back to cleaning. I should have asked her to help me instead.

Now I feel even more overworked.

* * *

Hikari: Well that was chapter 5. I'm going to start on chapter 6 now. BaiBai!


	6. Confused

Hikari: Hey peoples. I wasn't feeling very creative when I started writing this chapter and I am losing a sense of where this story is going but I hope it is still good. Right now I have no plan for the end so I guess whatever happens, happens. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Confused

* * *

I'm so confused right now.

Almost done cleaning the mess from before.

This is so sad because I have been cleaning for 5 hours while Rin and Sango had fun and Mr. Taisho was working.

Inuyasha never came back.

I have been in a daze ever sense Koga told Inuyasha that he wanted to ask me out.

I just can't believe it, but I don't have time to think about it because I still have way to much to do.

I have to make dinner after this, and then apologize to Rin for not being with her today.

Just as I was finishing vacuuming the carpet Kaede came downstairs, for the first time in almost 2 whole days.

"Could you use some help dear?"

"Oh um it's ok Kaede, I'm almost finished."

"Hmmm, you have been working very hard today. I'm going to make dinner."

"Oh really! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it Kaede!"

"It's no problem at all. Just take it easy today. I will have a word with Inuyasha when he gets back."

Anyway, back to cleaning.

Another 15 minutes goes by. I just have to pickup the things that weren't broken and then ask Kaede what to do about the things that are shattered. So I guess you could say that I am almost finished.

I already cleaned all of the dirt and water that spilled from the many vases in this place and I fixed the flowers. I swept the glass away and cleaned the carpet in the living room. I hear somebody coming downstairs.

"I'm gonna go to work, ok Kagome?"

"Sure Sango, but where is Rin?"

"Oh, she fell asleep in her room when I was talking to her, so I just left her there."

"Ok, thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem it was fun. Good luck with the rest of your work, talk to you later."

"Bye."

She's gone.

Am I going to tell her about Koga? I don't even know if I would say yes yet. Would I?

WAIT!

I'm not thinking about what's really important here.

When they come back into the mansion, they are going to try to piss off Mr. Taisho.

Why the hell am I wasting time thinking about myself? Even worse, they will probably make a bigger mess when they come back, and based on what I heard, they would be back in a half an hour.

Oh great, what am I going to do?

Well anyway, I am just about done fixing everything…well everything except that picture in the hallway upstairs.

"Dinner is ready!" Kaede called everyone to the dinning room. Time to take a break.

Ding Dong

Oh no their back already!

Rin ran into the dinning room, I went to open the door.

I hesitated, but then they became impatient.

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock

I opened it even though I know that I will regret it later.

Inuyasha started to walk past me then stopped and turned to me.

"Is Sesshomaru around?"

"Huh? Oh um no. He's in his office."

"Alright! Lets go Koga."

I have to stop them.

"Wait um its dinner time, so you guys aren't going anywhere."

"Oh really then fuck that idea for now, lets go eat!" I guess Koga's hungry.

We had a very quiet dinner. Awkward would be a more appropriate word actually.

Afterwards Inuyasha decided to go to the office.

I walked after them, quickly.

"You guys can't go in there because Mr. Taisho is very busy."

The problem is that if they knew that I know their plan then they will know that I heard them talking about me.

"Who cares about him, leave us alone." Inuyasha is getting on my nerves.

We were almost there.

"You didn't finish cleaning yet? Why is this crap still on the floor."

Oh right! The picture that fell.

"Inuyasha please just…"

"What is all this racket out here!?" Damn it. It's Jaken

"Hey, your that little, green, imp guy!" Koga pointed at Jaken.

"Excuse me!!"

"It's ok Jaken we're going now." Inuyasha distracted him.

"What!?"

"Come on Koga."

"Well ok, just don't come back over here especially if your going to so noisy." Jaken began closing the door behind him.

Suddenly Inuyasha bolted forward and pulled the door open. Koga followed, kicking Jaken aside and slamming the door behind him.

Oh great now I am in the hall with Jaken.

Jaken started banging on the door but then gave up and waddled downstairs…probably looking for a key.

I walked to the door and pressed my ear to it.

It sounded like Koga and Inuyasha had already gotten into an argument and that they were completely ignoring Mr. Taisho…OR they were arguing in front of him on purpose to make him mad.

"You should be able to hear straight with those goofy ears!"

"Well excuse me for having ears on top of my head!"

"Don't say that like its normal!"

I turned the knob.

What! It's unlocked!

Stupid Jaken, he didn't even try to open it.

I cracked the door and look inside.

"Will you two please get out." Mr. Taisho is as calm as ever.

I opened the door.

"Um!" What am I thinking!?

"Oh great." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi?"

"Um I um… Sorry to disturb you but… um I was just wondering if um… Inuyasha and Koga would like some dessert… hehehe." I really don't know what I'm doing, but I remember that there is ice cream in the freezer.

I think they all noticed how nervous I was.

"Huh? What's for dessert?" Koga must still want food.

"Go downstairs and ask Kaede for some ice cream."

"Ice cream! Come on lets go mutt!

"Wait…!" Inuyasha was dragged out the door.

Sigh, but wait a minute now I am alone with him!

"Is something wrong Ms Higurashi?"

"Eh! Um no of course not. Actually I owe you an apology."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was thinking about coming here to tell you that they were going to disturb you but I decided not to."

He looked puzzled.

"Honestly, I heard them talking this morning, and they said that they were going to have a bet to see who could make you angry first. I'm sorry for not telling you." I bowed thinking that he would be mad at me instead of them.

"It's alright Ms. Higurashi, I'm used to this. Don't worry about it."

"Really!? Um actually there is one more thing." I'm getting the courage to talk to him, very slowly.

"What is it?"

"I really don't like being called Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about that. I promise I won't call you Ms. Higurashi again. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Um yes, sorry for troubling you bye."

Phew, finally out of that room.

I felt so awkward.

It must be hard though. Working all day like that, even when you finally got a chance to come home.

Jaken came waddling back up the stairs with a large ring of keys clenched in his fist.

"Why are you leaning against that door! Get away from there!"

I got up and rushed past him, I didn't want to be there when he was embarassed because the door was unlocked. I went down the stairs and into the dinning room to have ice cream with everybody else.

Inuyasha and Koga were happily going through their third bowls.

I went over to Rin.

"Hey Rin."

"Hi Kagome."

She's eating ice cream too.

Chocolate.

"I'm sorry I couldn't play with you today, I had more work to do than I expected."

It's ok, I had tons of fun with Sango."

"That's great, maybe we can play some other time then?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Look at this flower tiara that we made for you Kagome!"

"For me? It's so pretty Rin."

I was presented with a woven ring of white and purple daisies, with one unopened blue bell flower in the middle.

I took it from her and she smiled.

"Oh hey, new girl, would you mind getting me some more ice cream." Koga is just as rude as Inuyasha."My name is NOT 'new girl'!" I was disgusted and stormed out of the room. I guess I should just go to my room and relax for the rest of the night.

I put the tiara of flowers on my dresser, then I got an idea.

I went back downstairs and grabbed a glass bowl out of the kitchen, I'm sure nobody will care. Then I filled it with water, put it on my dresser and put the tiara in it.

Now I'm bored.

I'm taking a nap.

I was woken up by the sound of fighting outside.

Inuyasha and Koga were yelling at each other again.

Probably trying to make Mr. Taisho mad...again.

Ding Dong

I heard somebody open the door.

"Inuyasha, there you are!"

It's Kikyo's voice.

She came back.

Aww man, just when I was forgetting about her.

"Oh no, that crazy bitch is back."

"Who is she?" Inuyasha and Koga must be right in front of my room.

"That's Kagome's sister. She never goes home and I don't know what she wants with me, but she wont leave me alone."

"Hehehe, looks like somebody's got an obsessed fan girl."

"What!? Stop being stupid, I need to get out of here."

"Inuyasha wait!"

"Shit she's coming!"

"Gotcha!"

She makes me sick. She's just putting on an act just to throw him away in the end.

I actually feel kind of bad for him.

"Get off my arm damn it!"

"Hehehe."

The stupid fake giggle makes me even more sick.

"I said get the hell off!"

"Lets go watch T.V. or something, ok?"

"Can you understand me woman?"

"Wow its hard to believe this chick is Kagome's sister. Kagome is way different. I like her way better." Does Koga even realize that he is right outside my room?

"Excuse me?." Now Kikyo is getting an attitude.

"Come on Inuyasha, you shouldn't be around such stupid people."

"What did you say about me bitch?!"

"You heard me stupid, should I spell it out for you?"

"You wanna fight with me, then let go of him, I'm not afraid to hit a girl!"

"Oh really! The you should be ashamed of yourself. Hmph."

"Both of you shutup or get the hell out!" I think Inuyasha is a little annoyed.

He deserves to be annoyed.

He shouldn't always try to annoy everybody else.

"Hmmm well Kagome isn't that great anyway. Your stupid if you like her for even a second."

Grrrr!

"Is stupid the only insult you can think of?"

"No I just thought your name was stupid."

"Didn't I just say shutup? Neither of you live here, so you can just get the hell out if your only going to be annoying."

"I'll stop when she apologizes for saying that shit about Kagome."

"What? It's true. She isn't worth liking, and all of her relationships end in just a few weeks. She can never keep a guy so there isn't really a point in trying to be with her."

"Take that back!" Eh!! Why would Inuyasha say something like that?!

"What?!"

"Kagome is better than you give her credit for. Maybe you should try being nicer to your sister."

"We are only step sisters first off all, and second of all where do you get off defending her?! I thought you liked me, Inuyasha."

"Why the hell would I like you, even a little bit?"

"I love you!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"I do, I really do!"

"Well I hate you."

"But…"

"Just get out of here, I don't want to see you ever again."

"I am the ideal woman for you, I know that you love me too."

"Ideal woman, yeah right! Kagome is a way better woman than you are."

"WHAT!?"

WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" Even Koga was surprised.

What is he talking about. He hates me and I hate him.

Hopefully he just blurted that out by accident.

Yeah that's it.

It was a complete accident.

He is delusional.

Maybe he ate to much ice cream.

He might have breathed in some weird fumes when he left.

He's talking about a different Kagome.

Or he was joking.

Yeah.

Of course.

Isn't it obvious?

Just joking.

Hehehe Hehehe

I don't know what to think anymore.

Oh this is just great.

What kind of dumbass is he?

WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT!?

Now I am beyond confused.

* * *

Hikari: That chapter felt a little forced out of my creativity, but I am satisfied with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I might put in a new character next time, but it is up to you to guess who. So BaiBai!


	7. Insane

Hikari: If this story is confusing to you, you should know that the author is just as confused. Sorry for lateness but I was a little stuck on this chapter and I got really busy when summer started, but there will be many updates this summer, I promise. You can be mad at me if that doesn't happen. Anyway, on to the long awaited seventh chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Insane

* * *

Have I gone totally and completely insane?

After the incident with Inuyasha, I'm just trying to get it out of my mind.

Even though the site of Kikyo leaving in tears should have been more than enough to lift my spirits.

Working is the only thing that will keep me sane now.

Knock Knock

Of course.

There's somebody else to ruin my mood.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Why is everybody so impatient to get in here.

This place only brings misfortune.

"Coming!"

I opened the door to a girl this time.

"Hi, um is Koga here?" The first thing she said when she rushed through the door. "Wait. I'm sorry that was a little rude." _A little?_ "I'm Ayame, Koga's girlfriend, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome. I've been working here as a maid for about a week now. I didn't know Koga had a girlfriend." It's interesting because he was flirting with me before.

"Well not officially. You see, he's playing hard to get, but I know he likes me."

"Um… ok, but why are you here now?"

Weirdo. He definitely doesn't like her.

"You sure are nosy for a maid. Is he here or not?"

Rude.

"Sure, he's here."

"Well can you go get him? Like now. I need to see him right away."

I'm tired of these people.

"I don't really know where he is… but he's in here somewhere. Maybe I should go tell Mr. Taisho you're here." It is his house after all and I'm starting to feel bad for letting people in here and causing him trouble.

"Ugh no need. I'll go find him myself."

"Umm, I don't think you should do that."

"Look, if you not going to help me I don't need you around. You're just hired help after all."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Right now Koga is more important than anything. I need to find him before he gets away from me again."

Try to keep calm Kagome, this is no time to cause another incident.

"Just wait at the door and I will let you in after I find him okay?"

"I don't have the patients for this. You're an annoying maid. Where is Kaede?"

Stay calm.

"Please just wait here."

"KOGA!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!! STOP HIDING ALREADY!!"

"What on Earth is all of this racquet down here!?" Oh no. The green imp is coming down the stairs to yell at me again.

"Ew Jaken." Ayame must be rude all the time, and I thought she was going to be nice at first.

"Miss Ayame, if you have come here to be obnoxious today, then I assure you that my patience is already thin, and you will be kicked out immediately."

"Oh Jaken, you can't threaten me. You're just a puny little man. What could you possibly do to me?"

"I'm sure that with what's happened recently, Mr. Taisho would be more than happy to agree with me."

"Ugh, you're so annoying, just bring me Koga and I will be out of here."

"I don't plan to fetch him. Just leave, if he really wishes to see you he will look for you eventually."

He's so stupid.

"Just move, dumbass." She was up the stairs before he could stop her.

"I don't think this will end very good Jaken."

"Well you're the maid. What are you waiting for. Get everyone OUT!"

Why am I always the one who has to take care of the troublesome things. This wasn't in my job description. Also, why is this house so big. It could take me forever to find her. At least I know Koga should be in Inuyasha's room.

When I got to the room I didn't even bother knocking, I just opened the door.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha scowled at me.

I would need to think of something to assure that I can keep them all out.

"Everyone outside now!"

"Why would we go outside?" Koga got suspicious.

"Uh. Fire! That's right there's a fire in the kitchen so evacuate." I'm a horrible liar but that was pretty good thinking, considering how dumb I can be.

"I don't here any smoke alarms." Doesn't Inuyasha know that if this was a real fire he would be close to dying by now.

"Act now, ask questions later. It's an emergency!" (well not really, but still...)

"But wouldn't there be smoke alarms?" These two are getting on my nerves.

"Yes normally there would be, Koga, but um all the batteries are dead." Another horrible lie.

"And you didn't change them? You're such a dumb maid." Grrrr! I'm losing my patience, but I have to pull this off, even if they realize its a lie when they get outside.

"Inuyasha! I'm trying to save you're life, SO GET OUTSIDE!!"

"Fine, but let me guess…"

"Walk and talk!"

"You burnt down the kitchen cooking something, right?"

"Uh yeah sure that's it."

"Wow, you really are a horrible maid. Kaede is near senile and she can cook better than you." Did he forget what he said yesterday?

"Okay, we're finally outside."

"Why are you going back in?" Koga decided to ask questions again.

"Um because everyone else is still inside and um the fire alarms are dead remember. Be right back!"

I walked back in to Ayame screaming her lungs out, looking for Koga.

When I got up stairs. I knew it was trouble.

Mr. Taisho was exiting the office, which she was just a few feet away from, with a little green imp who had obviously just told the whole story.

He didn't look happy, so I watched from a distance.

"Ayame, could you be looking for someone?" Obviously a rhetorical question.

But she answers anyway. "Uh I think Koga was here. I was just um trying to find him. Sorry to disturb you. Hehehe." Overly nervous laugh, she's so scared of him.

"Miss Higurashi." Uh Oh. He noticed me.

"Yes…?"

"Where are they?"

"By 'they' you mean?"

"Miss Higurashi just answer the question. You know very well who they are."

"Outside Mr. Taisho." I feel like I'm being scolded by my parents.

"Thank you. Come with me Ayame."

"Umm…" He was down the stairs and at the front door before she could finish. "Yes Sir." She rushed down the stairs.

Of course Jaken was right at his heels so there was no need for him to be told to follow, but… "You too Ms. Higurashi."

And so I didn't know any other answer but to repeat her and walk quickly after them "Yes Sir."

When we got outside, I guess Inuyasha and Koga wondered why we had these guilty looks on our faces, and of course why Mr. Taisho looked so pissed, and Jaken so proud.

"Everyone who doesn't live here needs to leave. NOW." He did even yell or anything, the word 'now' just sounded so powerful at that moment, it was just scary.

Inuyasha and Koga got scared too, especially since they were the only ones who didn't know why the hell everyone was being punished.

"Um why?" Inuyasha was so bold as to ask. Meanwhile Koga turned and walked away, very fast, mostly to get away from Ayame before she remembered why she followed him there.

"Just leave Inuyasha." Another scary statement, that if said by any other person in the world would sound completely normal.

"Ok just let me, um get my stuff."

"Leave."

Inuyasha, now probably scared out of his mind turned toward the direction Koga left in, mumbling 'What ever happened to the fire?'

Ayame then left silently, and soon began running toward Koga, probably in realization that he left her.

Jaken then spoke up.

"Well, now that they're gone…"He was quickly cut off by the stern voice.

"You don't live here either Jaken. Please leave."

"B-b-but Mr. Ta…" Cut off again.

"See you tomorrow Jaken."

With a sigh and a brief and polite 'Yes Mr. Taisho' he hobbled down the front steps and disappeared into a small black car, that clunked as it drove away.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, are you coming inside or not?" He surprisingly suggested as he turned to go back to his work.

"Eh, um me?"

"You do live here for the summer don't you. You and Kaede may stay."

"Uh, what about Rin?"

"Rin is with Inuyasha's mother today, she likes staying there sometimes."

"Oh."

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Um no, I'm coming."

As I followed him in it felt quite awkward with nobody else. No screaming or running, and nobody at the door, to annoy me.

He went back to his office as predicted. It was almost lunch time, but he notified me that he would not be needing lunch, no decided to skip lunch too. I don't wish to eat alone, or with him really for that matter, so dinner will be hard. If he ever takes a break to eat, that is.

Kaede came down the stairs to inform me that she was going grocery shopping. We agreed on spaghetti for dinner. She said Mr. Taisho might eat that but she wouldn't be joining us.

I complained a little and then she tried to tell me how he is really a nice person, but the work is making him stressed.

I asked if he ever takes a break, but she explained that lately there has been extra work and he isn't usually this bad.

All I could do was sigh and listen to her explanation of how he warms up to people when he takes a break, and isn't around Jaken so much.

I can't wait to see this magical personality she's talking about.

So then she left. Correction she left me all alone with this very annoyed, intimidating man, who I would soon have to eat dinner with.

I had absolutely nothing to do, since cleaning was done, I didn't have to cook, and there was nothing else that came to mind at this very moment because Kaede did everything else, which only consisted of laundry and very small tasks around the house.

Why do I keep referring to this place as a house? It is definitely a huge mansion.

I was stuck in this huge place that probably contained everything in the world, yet I had nothing to do.

I made a sudden decision.

I was going to be daring.

Or bold, if you would call it that.

If it's really true that he will become generally more pleasant, without so much work and without Jaken near him all the time, I just have to test it out.

Maybe dinner won't be so awkward if I just started talking to him now. Yes that's it.

I'm just going to walk in there, with no plan of what I'm going to say in mind, and then just make conversation.

Now this might not be the smartest plan, considering who I'm dealing with, but I don't really think he'll do anything to me… well probably not.

I walked up the stairs.

Then, very hesitantly, walked to the office door, and knocked.

"Come in." Well he sounds more calm, but whatever, there's no turning back now.

"Um, Mr. Taisho, Kaede said that she was leaving for a couple hours to get groceries and other things, I guess." Wow, my first sentence, now all I had to do was continue from there.

"Oh, ok." So focused on his work, I don't even think he heard a word I said.

I just noticed that it was a pretty big office, very organized (Jaken's work, I'm sure), and cold (way too much air conditioning).

There's a really nice view of the garden outside, outlined with Tokyo's tallest buildings.

I closed the door behind me so that he would know I had no plan in leaving anytime soon.

He looked up slightly.

"Can I help you Miss Higurashi?"

This is where the daring/bold part came in.

I, again, hesitantly walked up to his desk.

Then in the calmest manner I could manage, I sat in the chair facing him, then gave my answer.

"Actually, yes you can." I paused, trying to think of something, and work up the nerve to say it, while trying not to say never mind and run away all at the same time.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"I-I…" Oh no, I stuttered. Now he will know that I'm nervous. Unless I can get back my nerve very quickly

"I want to play a game." I said it but what the hell am I doing?

"A game?" He looked up, puzzled, with his work now forgotten.

I nodded.

I can't believe I am actually doing this.

I have officially gone insane.

* * *

Hikari: I'm sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writer's block and then I was really busy, but it's finished now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think my next update will be very soon. Again, I'm very sorry for the lateness. BaiBai!


	8. Curious

Chapter 8  
Curious

* * *

It's like the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' because mine was about to murder me.

"Well not exactly a game. An… activity… maybe." I'm an idiot.

"What?" I could tell I had made him extremely confused now.

I just keep getting more curious though. I need to see how far I can make this conversation go.

"Let me explain. In school, when I was little, the teacher used to make us sit in a circle. She started a sentence, and then the first person had to finish the sentence with something about them. Then that person would start a sentence and the next person would finish, until it went all the way around the circle."

He still looked a little confused, but I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't understand or if he was wondering why I was in here wasting his time because he would never do someting so stupid. Probably the second thing. I'm a dumbass.

"Like if the teacher said 'I love to…' the kid would say 'read' or 'skateboard' or something. Then the kid would say something like 'and my favorite color is…' and in the end the teacher had written down the long sentence and she would put it on the wall and tell us that it was the classes traits."

This is ridiculous. I wish I could leave now, but it's too late. Why the hell would he want to do something dumb like that? I'm a little bit surprised that he didn't just kill me right there because I sure wish I was dead.

"I'm not interested in playing games Miss Higurashi."

"Um ok. Can I just ask a few questions then?"

"Miss Higurashi, why are you here?"

"You mean here, as in your office, or working here?"

"My office."

"Um, I just thought you could um, use a break. Also I just wanted to know some things about you. Hehehe."

"And why is that?"

"Well I mean, you're my boss and you just hired me without knowing a single thing about me and I started living here without knowing anything about you."

"I don't think I'm that curious about you."

"I just thought that there are some things I should know, and maybe some things you might be interested in. Like, um, do you want to know about Kikyo?"

"Not really, I just don't want her in my home."

"Uh ok, well I have no control over that. Well I mean, I kinda do since I'm the one who opens the door..." I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

"Are you finished then?"

"No, I still want to talk."

"Miss Higurashi…" I just had to cut him off.

"Please, I just want to have a conversation. We never talked before"

"We just did, now you may leave."

There is no way I'm leaving now that I've got all this courage.

"Why do you do so much work?"

"Must we do this?"

"Why do you do so much work?"

He gave a sigh before finally giving in.

"It's only natural for me to work, I own a company."

"Yeah, but why so much work?"

He still had a look on his face that said 'I don't wanna do this, so why am I doing this?' but he kept answering.

"Jaken tells me what's on my agenda each day. He plans the agenda, with meetings and paper work and other stuff. He always likes to be at least 3 days ahead of schedule, or apparently we are behind."

"So you really don't have to do this much everyday, that sounds tiring, to do everything 3 days ahead."

"It is, a little. Are we done now?"

"Of course not, it's your turn. You get to ask a question for everyone you answer."

"I don't have a question."

"Well come up with something, even if it's simple."

"…What's your favorite color?"

"You seriously want to waste you first question on that?"

He nodded. I have to make him talk to me for real, he has to think of something he wants to know eventually.

"Seriously?"

"Fine, what's your favorite color, and why?"

What the hell, he can't really be this boring, he just doesn't want to talk to me.

"Um, ok, I'm gonna have to say, green, because it reminds me of nature."

Totally made up answer. I couldn't think of a favorite color. Well maybe... red, but I don't know why. Oh well, too late now.

"Ok, is that it?"

"No, my turn again."

He gave me a half defeated, half annoyed look with his arms crossed.

"Ok next question."

I had to think for this one. I didn't want it to be a serious question since he didn't give me one, so I just reacted to how I felt.

"I'm freezing my ass off! Why is it so fricken cold in here?!"

Now I completely realize yelling that at your boss isn't smart, but I had to. I needed a question, and I think my toes are falling off, but I did say I'm freezing my ass off by accident. The sentence was just waiting to burst out. That place was freezing.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but how cold do you keep this room, like -10 degrees?"

Now his look was more of a curious, raised eye brow kind of expression. After a few seconds of watching me shiver he just seemed amused.

"You could leave if it's that cold."

"I don't care if I get frost bite, I'm not leaving until I get answers."

He sighed again, then stared at me for a few seconds, I think he felt bad to watch me suffer. He was probably asking himself, why is she so determined too, but the answer would be 'I don't know anymore.'

He stood up.

"I'll go with you, let's go."

"Huh?"

"Downstairs. You obviously can't take a little air conditioning, so if you wont leave with out answers, I'll give them to you downstairs."

I was puzzled, but I was happy he suggested it.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"You didn't even answer me."

"What?"

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"That was your question?"

"Yes, hurry, answer, before I freeze to death."

I could have sworn I saw him smirk slightly. Of course he would never laugh, or even let so much as a giggle grace his lips, but a smirk, yes I definitely think it was there.

"I never really noticed how cold it is in here. I will have Jaken look into that."

"Ok… I supposed that answer will suffice. I'm ready to go now, meet you in the living room."

I got up and ran out the door before he could even wonder why I said 'meet.'

I sat on the couch and curled into a ball, still cold and shivering.

Of course he took his time walking down the stairs.

Of course, just to stall, he opened a closet door.

Of course he took his time rummaging through.

And then of course he took very slow strides to get to the couch.

He threw a blanket to me, which of course I didn't catch.

I smiled a little at the gesture and mumbled "Thanks."

I saw him going to the chair.

"It would be better for you to sit on the couch."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it more polite to face a person and be closer to them when having a conversation, instead of all the way across this huge room?"

He sighed again, then without a word sat at the other end of the very long white couch. We were still far apart, but he was facing me and it was a lot closer than the chair.

"It's your turn."

After slightly adjusting his position on the couch to look up at me, he began the next question, which I was so hoping would be a serious question.

It was simply "What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I told everybody to go home, but I'm not sure what caused this incident today."

"Well it's a long story actually…"

I explained why Ayame was there, what Jaken said to her, why Inuyasha and Koga were outside, and I even told him the dumb lie I used to get them outside.

He listened to the whole thing. His expression didn't change a bit, but I could tell he was listening.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

I nodded.

I figure that every time I ask a question it can be more serious than the last one, and in turn he will do the same.

"Who is Inuyasha's mother?"

I think this question threw him off a bit mostly because he thought I was asking questions about him, he still managed to answer though.

"Her name is Izayoi. She is a human that our father married. She doesn't live around here, but she visits sometimes. Rin really likes her for some reason, so she usually stays there for days when she gets bored of waiting for me to finish working."

"Oh, she seems nice, to put up with Rin all the time."

"I guess she is, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Well anyway, your turn."

He thought for a moment.

"Hmm, why did you want a job this summer?"

"I didn't just want a job, I needed a job for survival. Sure I may over exaggerate at times, as you already know, but I really did need some money. I live alone in a very empty apartment, well it has a lot of junk but no furniture, and I have student loans and bills to pay. My friend, Sango, well she's been here a few times but I don't know if you met her, she told me about this and that how I ended up here."

No expression again, but I knew he was listening.

"Ok." Was his only response.

Now was time for the daring question.

"Why did you adopt Rin?"

He looked a little surprised that I asked, or not, I really can't tell what he's thinking.

Still, he just answered without complaining.

"Rin was almost killed one day when she was living at the orphanage. I found her and took her to the hospital. She looked so happy even though she was hurt, I thought she was a really weird kid. I don't know what I was thinking, I just decided to adopt her."

I looked kind of shocked when I heard that, then even more shocked as we both heard the door open. There stood a very surprised Kaede , with groceries, and an expression on her face that was obviously shock that we were actually having a very interesting and detailed conversation.

I was surprised when she ignored us and walked into the kitchen.

I got up and began following her. "I should probably go help her with the groceries."

He looked kind of relieved.

"Don't think this is over though. I still have some questions to ask. Later, you're coming downstairs for dinner and we will continue. It's your turn so think of something good."

He gave me a look that was like 'I can't believe you just told me what to do' but I don't care, I still have things I want to know.

I heard him walking up the stairs as I entered the kitchen, and I guess Kaede did too because she took that as her cue to talk about him.

"What were you two doing just now?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to him."

"Really? And he talked to you?"

"Yes of course. I can't have a conversation by myself now can I?"

Well technically speaking I could if I was insane enough to actually attempt it.

"I'm surprised you got him to leave his office."

"That took some time, but it wasn't too hard."

I just had to refuse to leave until my fingers were numb.

"Well, whatever you did, I'm impressed. It would take me hours to get him to take a break if I tried."

I felt kind of accomplished yet at the same time I wondered, how did I, out of all the people he knows, manage to strike a conversation with him?

We continued talking about other things while putting away the groceries and cleaning the kitchen.

It was about five o'clock and we decided to start making preparations for dinner. Kaede said that she would help me in exchange for not eating with us.

She explained that she had a doctors appointment, and still a few more errands to run.

I decided to ask her what she was out buying all day and she gave me a long description.

I was surprised she had so many things to buy.

Food (obviously)

Drinks, glasses, silverware, plates, etc. (for a business party that Jaken was currently planning)

New furniture and decorations (for Rin's bedroom)

Window shopping for the perfect gift for Inuyasha's 23rd birthday (which would be in two weeks)

Those are just some things though.

By the time our endless discussion of Kaede's shopping list was over dinner was ready.

"I don't mind serving it myself. Thanks so much for helping."

"It's no problem dear. I felt bad, that's all. Do you need anything else?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, I'm off to the doctors then."

She left the kitchen and I walked her to the door.

She put on a coat, which was strange since it's the middle of the summer.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I closed the door and locked it.

Standing there motionless with my ear pressed to the door I heard her talking to a chauffer (which was a bit odd because I've never seen anybody else working here besides us and Jaken). She got in the car, the door closed an the car started. Soon they were gone.

It's finally time to continue my interrogation.

I walked back up the stairs to the same office door I had hesitantly entered just hours ago.

I knocked just as I had before.

I didn't hear an answer right away this time so I knocked once more.

After a few seconds I saw the knob turn.

Now instead of the door I could only see a plain white shirt.

I felt the cold of the office trying to attack me.

Grab me.

Pull me inside.

I had to look up to see his face.

Now all I could see was his golden eyes looking back at my own brown eyes.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?"

"Um you know what, I told you to call me Kagome a long time ago."

I know that I confused him. He had to remember though.

"Okay… sorry. Is it really that important to you though?"

"Yes, yes it is. Of course it is."

"Fine, Kagome it is then. Is that all?"

His gazed seemed even more intense.

"N-no of course not, it's time for dinner."

I don't know what it is about his eyes that make me blank out sometimes, but his stare has so much depth and intensity that it makes me stare back and lose all of my words.

"Not hungry" was his only reply.

Now I know my next action was completely crazy but I had to.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his office. His surprise left him unable to even try to pull back.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. Come on, we are going to have the nice dinner that just spent an hour cooking for you."

He didn't reply.

I kept struggling to drag him. Soon he started walking on his own, probably to avoid falling down the stairs.

He pulled his wrist out of my grasped and I walked faster out of embarrassment. I can't believe I forgot to let go.

I served the spaghetti.

He actually began to eat.

It started out quiet.

I decided to remind him about our little game.

"It's your turn remember."

His face changed from calm to a cross between 'damn it' and 'I really don't want to be here right now.' He probably wasn't saying anything, hoping that I would forget.

"Well? Are you gonna ask or not?"

I figure this round doesn't have to be that serious. Like miscellaneous questions.

Yes this game has indeed turned quite serious for me now.

"Do you enjoy bothering me?"

"…Is that your question?"

"Yes, yes it is. Of course it is."

Now he's mocking me.

"Well you have the wrong idea. There is no way I'm trying to annoy you. I just want to talk to you and I can't if you're working because you never pay attention to anything when you're working and you are ALWAYS working."

There was no response except a slight nod before taking another bite.

"Ok um so have you ever been married? Well wait are you married? Or maybe you have a girlfriend I don't know about? Wow I really don't know anything about your relationships."

He looked a bit shocked at the question.

"No, I have never been married and I don't have a girlfriend."

"So no relationships?"

He looked at me like that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Not recently."

"Work is always first priority?"

He nodded.

After that we pretty much abandoned the rules of the question game and just had a normal conversation.

Even when we had both finished dinner the conversation didn't stop.

He helped me put plates and silverware in the dishwasher and then we went back to the living room.

Only when it got completely dark did I realize how long it had been. Five hours approximately.

Towards the end of our conversation I asked him about the party Kaede had mentioned.

He explained that it wasn't just for business. Some family and family friends would be there too.

If the weather was nice they would have it outside in two days.

"Would you like to join us this Sunday?"

"What? Me?"

"Are you busy then?"

"Um no of course not."

"Okay, then I will see you there."

He got up to leave.

"Um wait, I have no clue what to wear."

He stopped for a moment.

"Just ask Kaede later. She will pick something appropriate."

"Okay…"

I watched him leave, this time to his bedroom.

He probably needs sleep to catch up on his work tomorrow.

I went upstairs after him to get some sleep too.

"Goodnight ."

He turned towards me before entering his room

"Goodnight Miss… sorry Kagome."

Then he was gone.

I jumped onto my bed and laid back tired, and confused.

I'm so curious as to why he would invite me to a party like that.

* * *

Hikari: Okay, that's it for chapter 8. I think it's a little long but I think it's really good this time. Kagome and Sesshomaru are finally getting to know each other.

**Warning: **Next time this chapter will be in Sesshomaru's point of view. You don't have to read it if it will bore you because it will be the same chapter. Well the dialog will be the same but the thoughts are all Sesshomaru's. I think I will make a few more from his perspective in future.

Hope you enjoyed BaiBai!


	9. Curious 2

Chapter 9  
Curious

* * *

I'm curious to see just why she would be here, practically asking for a death sentence.

"Well not exactly a game. An… activity… maybe."

I had absolutely no clue to what she was rambling about, and why my work needed to be interrupted for it.

"What?"

"Let me explain. In school, when I was little, the teacher used to make us sit in a circle. She started a sentence, and then the first person had to finish the sentence with something about them. Then that person would start a sentence and the next person would finish, until it went all the way around the circle."

It was almost as if she was trying to tell a story from her past, but I think she senses I don't care one bit. Still, she foolishly continues anyway.

"Like if the teacher said 'I love to…' the kid would say 'read' or 'skateboard' or something. Then the kid would say something like 'and my favorite color is…' and in the end the teacher had written down the long sentence and she would put it on the wall and tell us that it was the classes' traits."

This is absolutely ridiculous. Does she actually think I would be interested? I think she's smart enough to expect me to say no.

Of course I must try to be a little polite at least. If she truly is insane I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'm not interested in playing games Miss Higurashi."

Her persistence is a little bit admirable.

"Um ok. Can I just ask a few questions then?"

"Miss Higurashi, why are you here?"

"You mean here, as in your office, or working here?"

"My office."

"Um, I just thought you could um, use a break. Also I just wanted to know some things about you. Hehehe."

"And why is that?"

"Well I mean, you're my boss and you just hired me without knowing a single thing about me and I accepted with out knowing anything about you."

"I don't think I'm that curious about you."

"I just thought that there are some things I should know, and maybe some things you might be interested in. Like, um, do you want to know about Kikyo?"

"Not really, I just don't want her in my home."

"Uh ok, well I have no control over that."

"Are you finished then?"

"No, I still want to talk."

"Miss Higurashi…"

She actually cut me off.

"Please, I just want to have a conversation. We never talked before"

"We just did, now you may leave."

Of course, I must become rude at some point. My patience is a little thin today.

Still, she continues with her courageous persistence.

"Why do you do so much work?"

"Must we do this?"

"Why do you do so much work?"

She even became so brave as to repeat herself as if I hadn't said a word.

What choice do I have anymore? Simply throwing her out wouldn't work, she would just bother me for days.

I will have to play her 'game' if I want her to leave me alone. If I get it over with now it might be less painful later.

"It's only natural for me to work, I own a company."

"Yeah, but why so much work?"

I really don't want to do this.

"Jaken tells me what's on my agenda each day. He plans the agenda, with meeting and paper work. He always likes to be at least 3 days ahead of schedule, or we are behind."

Why am I doing this? There's no turning back since I already started, but I can try to get out of it.

"So you really don't have to do this much everyday, that sounds tiring, to do everything 3 days ahead."

"It is, a little. Are we done now?"

"Of course not, it's your turn. You get to ask a question for everyone you answer."

"I don't have a question."

I really have no interest in her personal life.

"Well come up with something, even if it's simple."

If I make it as simple as possible then maybe she will get discouraged, but I doubt it. It's worth trying.

"…What's your favorite color?"

"You seriously want to waste you first question on that?"

I nodded slightly.

"Seriously?"

She sounded a bit agitated so I re-phrased the question.

"Fine, what's your favorite color, and why?"

"Um, ok, I'm gonna have to say, green, because it remind me of nature."

That sounded like a complete lie but I don't care.

"Ok, is that it?"

I could only hope that she was satisfied.

"No, my turn again."

I almost want to give up fighting it.

"Ok next question."

She thought for a while. It was a hard decision for her.

Finally, when she thought of something she decided to yell.

"I'm freezing my ass off! Why is it so fricken cold in here?!"

Amazingly, something like that came out of her mouth.

It was kind of interesting how dumb she could be. I wasn't sure if that was her question or an impulse.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but how cold do you keep this room, like -10 degrees?"

At first I was slightly shocked that she would say that but I couldn't contain my amusement.

I found it interesting to see her there, shivering, trying to keep warm like it was the middle of winter.

"You could leave if it's that cold."

"I don't care if I get frost bite, I'm not leaving until I get answers."

Her persistence was annoying now especially since I could clearly tell that she was suffering.

I could just ignore her and wait until she couldn't take it anymore. The thought did cross my mind, but for some reason I couldn't bare seeing her like that. It's not like I wanted her to be miserable, I just wanted her away from me while I worked.

It seemed after weighing the good and the bad, I really had no choice but to give in.

I stood and walked slowly towards the door.

"I'll go with you, let's go."

"Huh?"

"Downstairs. You obviously can't take a little air conditioning, so if you won't leave with out answers, I'll give them to you downstairs."

I could tell she as relieved.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

I impatiently leaned against the white wall behind me, facing the two huge windows on the other side of the room. I was a little bit annoyed since I'm leaving for her.

"You didn't even answer me."

"What?"

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"That was your question?"

"Yes, hurry, answer, before I freeze to death."

Why is she always exaggerating so much? I don't think it's that cold.

"I never really noticed how cold it is in here. I will have Jaken look into that."

"Ok… I supposed that answer will suffice. I'm ready to go now, meet you in the living room."

I watched her stand up from the black leather chair and bolt out the door before I could even move.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed her still trying to find warmth on the couch.

I figured getting her a blanket might help.

I went to the closet and pulled out a white one, but of course they are all white, everything in this room is.

I threw it to her as I walked to the chair. I thought I heard her say 'Thanks' as I passed by.

Suddenly she decided to speak up.

"It would be better for you to sit on the couch."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it more polite to face a person and be closer to them when having a conversation, instead of all the way across this huge room?"

She was correct. The room is so big that there is a great distance from the couch to the chair.

I didn't argue, I just sat at the opposite end of the couch. Far enough away that I felt there would be no violation of either of our personal space.

She looked at me for a minute, then she spoke up again.

"It's your turn."

I thought for a minute, then I remembered what she said and sat facing her. I realized that there actually is something I am curious about.

"What happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I told everybody to go home, but I'm not sure what caused this incident today."

"Well it's a long story actually…"

She explained what happened when Ayame showed up and a lot of other nonsense that made me happy that they were gone.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

She nodded and then continued to ask her own question.

"Who is Inuyasha's mother?"

It was a bit odd that she changed the subject but I was a little relieved the topic wasn't on me.

I explained as much as I thought she might want to know.

"Her name is Izayoi. She is a human that our father married. She doesn't live around here, but she visits sometimes. Rin really likes her for some reason, so she usually stays there for days when she gets bored of waiting for me to finish working."

"Oh, she seems nice, to put up with Rin all the time."

"I guess she is, but I don't think she likes me very much."

She absolutely hates me for some reason.

"Well anyway, your turn."

I just decided to ask whatever I could from now on to get it over with.

"Hmm, why did you want a job this summer?"

"I didn't just want a job, I needed a job for survival. Sure I may over exaggerate at times, as you already know, but I really did need some money. My friend, Sango, well she's been here a few times but I don't know if you met her, she told me about this and that's how I ended up here."

She definitely, does over exaggerate.

"Ok."

So next she decides to start digging into my personal life.

"Why did you adopt Rin?"

She decided to start her expedition of my past with that.

Well I guess I don't mind if she knows.

"Rin was almost killed one day when she was living at the orphanage. I found her and took her to the hospital. She looked so happy even though she was hurt, I thought she was a really weird kid. I don't know what I was thinking, I just decided to adopt her."

I could tell she didn't expect me to be that kind of person.

Then the lock on the door clicked and we turned our heads slightly as the door opened. Kaede was home. She had groceries and she seemed a little surprised.

It was strange that she said nothing as she walked past us and just went into the kitchen without a sound.

"I should probably go help her with the groceries." She got up and went to the kitchen doorway.

I thought, 'Finally it's over' but I thought to soon.

"Don't think this is over though. I still have some questions to ask. Later, you're coming downstairs for dinner and we will continue. It's your turn so think of something good." She warned me and I decided to go continue my work until then.

I went upstairs but I could no longer concentrate.

I found myself unconsciously playing with my pen for twenty minutes thinking about… something. I'm not even sure what it was.

I heard a knock on the door.

In the end I got nothing accomplished. Jaken would be very unhappy with this level of procrastination.

I went to the door to answer it this time, instead of letting her just walk in here.

I saw her look up at me in fascination, almost trance-like fascination.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?"

She stopped staring so intensely

"Um you know what, I told you to call me Kagome a long time ago."

She suddenly recalled that from the first day I saw her. I did feel kind of bad that I kept forgetting. I will try to remember in the future.

"Okay… sorry. Is it really that important to you though?"

"Yes, yes it is. Of course it is."

"Fine, Kagome it is then. Is that all?"

Hoping she would just leave me alone.

She seemed to get distracted again though.

"N-no of course not, it's time for dinner."

I still tried to get out of it.

"Not hungry."

Her next action confirmed for me that she was at least partially insane.

She grabbed my wrist and began pulling me out of the office. The brown wooden door closing behind me.

I was shocked, confused, and surprised all at once.

She lectured me about dinner.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. Come on, we are going to have the nice dinner that just spent an hour cooking for you."

I forgot all about her pulling me until the stairs, then I walked myself, but realized halfway down that my wrist was still in her grasp.

I don't know why I pulled it back so aggressively though.

We walked to the dinning room.

The beige walls were full of paintings and many chandeliers hung from the ceiling in a row above the long table.

She made spaghetti.

I really didn't feel like eating, but I didn't want to be rude, so I starting eating anyway.

She took a seat across from me and ate too.

It was actually good food.

At least I don't think she will poison me if I eat with her in the future.

The first five minutes were extremely quiet though.

Quiet was better than playing that 'game' with her though.

"It's your turn remember."

I wish there was a way to escape.

"Well? Are you gonna ask or not?"

I thought about the question.

"Do you enjoy bothering me?"

"…Is that your question?"

"Yes, yes it is. Of course it is."

Hopefully this could become somewhat fun.

"Well you have the wrong idea. There is no way I'm trying to annoy you. I just want to talk to you and I can't if you're working because you never pay attention to anything when you're working and you are ALWAYS working."

I guess I understood, but why would she want to talk to me anyway?

The questions continued.

"Ok um so have you ever been married? Well wait are you married? Or maybe you have a girlfriend I don't know about? Wow I really don't know anything about your relationships."

It was strange for her to ask that, well maybe because I never really think about it myself.

"No, I have never been married and I don't have a girlfriend."

"So no relationships?"

"Not recently."

"Work is always first priority?"

I nodded and then our 'game' became more than questions, it was just a conversation.

I admit, she isn't the worse person to talk to.

I didn't even mind helping her clean up after dinner was over.

Even after that, I didn't mind going back to the living room with her.

We both sat on the couch again, but this time not that far apart.

I was even surprised at myself for talking to her for so long. It must have been many hours.

She mentioned the party that I was throwing (well Jaken was doing everything, but apparently I was throwing it.)

She said she saw Kaede with supplies for it.

I told her it wasn't really for business, there are going to be a lot of different people there.

It was strange for me to say what I thought of next but I wanted to ask her for some reason.

"Would you like to join us this Sunday?"

"What? Me?"

"Are you busy then."

"Um no of course not."

"Okay, then I will see you there."

I decided to actually go to bed since it was near midnight.

She stopped me again one more time.

"Um wait, I have no clue what to wear."

"Just ask Kaede later. She will pick something appropriate."

"Okay…"

I went up the stairs.

When I was about to enter my bedroom, I noticed that she was about to enter hers' too.

"Goodnight ."

"Goodnight Miss… sorry Kagome."

I went inside, then I mentally beat myself up for almost forgetting again.

I just decided to put it in the back of my mind and sleep.

I'm really curious as to why I'm so interested in her now.

* * *

Hikari: Okay that was the end to curious. Sesshomaru's version was a little smaller, and I mean a little. Please look forward to the next chapter. Back to Kagome's point of view again. Hope you liked this.

BaiBai!


	10. Happy

Chapter 10  
Happy

* * *

I'm somewhat happy that I was invited to the party, but I'm scared at the same time.

Maybe I'm just scared because I don't know why I was invited in the first place.

I guess it would make sense to invite me since I'm living here anyway.

Kaede will probably be there.

Inuyasha and Rin will probably be coming back tomorrow to attend too.

Well I don't really have time to worry about who may or may not be there.

I have to find something to wear.

I'll go find Kaede now.

I went to her room but nobody answered when I knocked.

I figured she had woken up way before me, so I went downstairs but of course there was somebody at the door today.

Knock Knock

I opened the door and was relieved to see Sango.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Sango. What are you doing here."

"I just wanted to see you. We haven't spoken in a few days."

"Yeah I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I'm kind of busy right now."

I let her in and we walked toward the kitchen.

"Busy doing what?"

"I have to find something to wear for a party tomorrow, and then do my work of course."

"Oh really? What kind of party?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just a casual party in the backyard for family and family friends, and I guess some business partners."

I finished explaining as we got into the dining room.

Kaede was there and I guess she overheard us.

"You decided to go to the party?"

"Well I was invited so I guess I should go. I do need your help to find something decent to wear though."

"It would be my pleasure to help."

"Wait Kagome, who invited you?" Sango questioned. Of course she's suspicious.

"Mr. Taisho asked me if I wanted to go yesterday."

"Really, Sesshomaru Taisho asked you?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal though. It just came up in the conversation and he said I could come."

"You had a conversation?!"

"I was surprised when I saw it yesterday too." Kaede just had to put her two cents in to make Sango even more unnecessarily excited about this.

"Hmm this is all going perfectly, even though I would have expected it to be Inuyasha instead, but good job Kagome."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

By this time we were all sitting together at the dining room table, gossiping like we were still in high school.

"Just wait Kagome. In a few weeks you will no longer be broke, jobless, and single Kagome. By the end of the summer you're gonna have a ton of cash, a boyfriend, and maybe even a permanent job, because why would your boyfriend want you to stop working here. Of course then you're going to move in for good. Oh My God! You're gonna be living in a mansion. Go sell your apartment now and start moving your stuff out."

Kaede had the nerve to sit there nodding, like, like she actually AGREED!

"SANGO stop it! I know what you're trying to do, but it definitely isn't like that. Stop trying to play matchmaker with me."

"Oh, I'm not the matchmaker this time, you've already matched yourself. Just think, if it doesn't work out with Sesshomaru, there's always Inuyasha, he probably has a crush on you already, but I do like Sesshomaru better so don't do anything stupid. This is so perfect."

"SANGO!"

"Ugh you just have no faith in me. I can see the future with these kinds of things, and trust me your future with him is perfect."

"You're insane!"

"You just don't want to admit it, but if you hook up with him I'm gonna bug you until you admit how right I was."

"No way, you're not gonna be right. He's my boss."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses, but you like him, you just don't know it yet."

"I won't fall in love with him, ever!"

"You say that now but later you'll be calling me telling me you're head over heels."

"How about you two speak about this later so that we can go pick out you're dress."

Jaken hobbled into the room just as she said that. She must have sensed him coming. I'm happy the conversation ended so I don't have to talk about it anymore and so we didn't get caught.

Now I'll be debating this in my head for the next few days.

We waited until Jaken eyed us suspiciously, and then sat down to drink his coffee as we left.

He must have a key to the house since he let himself in.

Oh well I don't have to worry about him.

We went upstairs to my door and immediately Sango began rummaging through my closet.

She pulled out three dresses.

"Here are the top three choices. Put them on so we can decide."

I didn't want to but I went into my bathroom and started trying them on.

The first one was strapless, and it came down to my knees. It was lavender with white flowers around the middle.

"Next."

The second one was a sky blue halter dress the was slightly longer than my knees, with blue lace at the bottom.

"Hmm. Next."

The final one was white. It had a blue trim at the top and blue spaghetti straps. There were two huge sunflowers in the bottom right corner.

"That ones perfect! You have to wear it tomorrow."

"Umm is it ok for the party Kaede?"

"That should be fine. Just make sure your shoes match, and wear a little jewelry."

"Okay."

"I should go start setting up for it now."

"Oh, I'll help you, just let me change first."

"I'll help too, I have nothing better to do today anyway." I was hoping she wouldn't stay so that she wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Why don't you come to the party tomorrow too Sango?" Kaede suggested.

"What? I couldn't. Could I?"

"I'm sure Mr. Taisho wouldn't mind."

"Yay! Then I'll come." Oh no now she's going to watch me the whole time, and make me talk to him.

"You can bring a date too if you have one." Kaede giggled a little.

"Actually I do have a date. I'll bring Miroku." OH NO! I'm mentally shouting at myself to stop this madness but I know there is nothing I can do.

"You guys go ahead without me. I'll be right there after I change."

"Ok."

Then they were gone.

I know they're going to be outside making plans on how to get me and him together. Then Sango will call Miroku later to fill him in. I have to hurry before they can think of a way to make any significant damage.

I got changed and quickly made my way to the backyard.

When I got there I saw small white tables that each seat four people, and have a white umbrella in the middle.

Sango was bringing out chairs while Kaede put up the umbrellas.

There was also a barbeque and a long table that was closer to the house. I imagined that that was where the food would be.

There was a pool farther back.

Sango stopped talking the moment I went over to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm."

"It's really nothing, don't worry."

I knew they had made plans, but whatever they thought of wasn't going to work.

I starting helping set up the tables.

I put tablecloths around them and Kaede put up an umbrella on every table that had a tablecloth. Sango put chairs at the tables after the umbrellas were up.

Then Kaede went to the long table and put all of the bowls and things that would be used for serving in there specific places.

I helped Sango set the tables.

The caterer would be there in the morning to start setting up the food before the party.

Sango helped us do other work in the house for the rest of the day.

When it started getting dark she left to talk to Miroku and find a dress to wear. I went outside with Kaede to check on the stuff we left outside. We will check once more in the morning before the caterer comes.

I went to bed, slightly worried about tomorrow. I just decided to go to sleep because it doesn't matter what she does, I'm not in love with him.

* * *

The next morning I got dressed in my usual clothes.

I'll change into the dress later.

When I thought about the dress I suddenly started wondering what Mr. Taisho would be wearing.

Well not that it matters, he's probably just wearing a plain white shirt like he usually does.

It's too hot to get dressed up anyway.

I cleared my thoughts as I went to the backyard.

Kaede was already there making sure everything was the way we left it.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Hi Kaede. You're always up so early."

"Do you think you could go inside to wait for the caterer to knock on the door. He should be here any minute."

"Oh, sure no problem."

I went inside and sat on the couch to wait.

After a while somebody came to the door.

Knock Knock Knock

I opened the door, but it wasn't a caterer, it was Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome"

She pulled Miroku into the room.

She was wearing a plain strapless pink dress. Miroku, on the other hand wasn't wearing anything particularly special. Just a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Um Sango, why are you so early and why is Miroku wearing jeans?"

"We came early because we have to tell you about the plan, and Miroku's gonna be hiding most of the time anyway."

"Oh no, there is no plan and he is not hiding."

"Ugh just cooperate!"

Ding Dong

I relaxed as I heard the caterer ring the doorbell.

I opened the door and greeted him.

He had some carts with food.

"Miroku!"

He looked surprised but I'm frustrated so I don't care if I yell at him.

"Yes?"

"Come over here and help this guy."

"Okay I'll help."

I sat next to Sango as they moved the stuff to the back.

She began her explanation, which I reluctantly listened to.

"Ok so all you have to do when we get there is let me talk to him. I'm gonna confirm if he likes you."

"He doesn't."

"Then if I say he does like you, the plan goes into action. I signal Miroku and then you won't even know what happened before you're admitting that you have fallen in love and you're paying me twenty bucks."

"I will not fall…WAIT! When did I agree to pay you twenty bucks?"

"Well you wouldn't mind a little bet if you were so sure that it wasn't going to work."

I simply turned my head and went upstairs to change into my dress.

I knew she was following me but I don't care, I'll still ignore anything about the plan.

I was in the bathroom changing while she sat on the bed.

I was the first to speak.

"I wonder when everybody else gets here."

"I wonder when we'll see Sesshomaru."

"You know Sango, it's more polite to say Mr. Taisho."

Even though I told him to call me Kagome…

"Why? He's not my boss, and it's not like he's that old that I should respect him or anything."

"He is a very important person."

I tried lecturing her while brushing my hair.

"Think about it this way. If I met him outside somewhere, and I had no clue who he was, he would introduce himself as Sesshomaru Taisho. Now wouldn't it sound incredibly strange if I started calling him Mr. Taisho. I mean I could understand if he was like 40 or 50, but we're 22 and he's like 25."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point."

I stood there feeling incredibly stupid since I had just been arguing about, basically nothing for 10 minutes.

"Whatever, so how does the dress look?"

"Same as it did yesterday, I wonder if he'll like it."

"It doesn't matter Sango! Who cares if he likes it!"

I don't know why but I feel angry now.

"I care and you care, you just don't realize how much you care yet."

I forced myself to walk out of the room and quickly out to the backyard.

I stopped short just outside the door, causing Sango to walk into me.

She looked up and saw it too.

We both gasped.

Mr. Taisho was outside, but the problem is, the person he was talking to was Miroku.

I saw my job possibly being ruined, even though it seems difficult to make more damage than I made the other day, but if it's Miroku he could do it.

Then Sango saw her plan crumbling to pieces, but of course I couldn't be happy because of the situation.

Miroku is almost the biggest idiot in the world. This has to be stopped.

I walked over to them and tried a normal greeting even though I was nervous.

"Good Morning Mr. Taisho. This is my friend Miroku. Is he bothering you? Sorry!"

I didn't even wait for a response. I grabbed Miroku and we ran back towards Sango."

At first I was happy that I was invited but now these two might be a problem.

* * *

Hikari: Okay, I hoped you liked this. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for reading.

BaiBai!


	11. Nervous

Chapter 11  
Nervous

* * *

Now I'm completely nervous about today.

If I wasn't already stressed out about Sango coming to the party, I'm definitely going to have a panic attack now.

It's not fair.

Why does Miroku have to be such an idiot.

I don't even want to know what he was saying to Mr. Taisho.

I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me, I was to deep in thought.

Suddenly I heard Sango yelling and I turned my head to see her slapping Miroku in the face.

She can be so violent sometimes.

"OW!"

"This is about Kagome's future! This could determine if she is happy or depressed for the REST OF HER LIFE!"

"I think you're over exaggerating."

"I'M NOT! You almost ruined her love life!"

I couldn't stand them bickering about me.

"Sango I think, I'll decide if he ruined my love life or not, and Miroku, I thought you were supposed to be hiding?!" I practically screamed at him.

He nodded nervously.

"THEN HIDE!"

I don't care what he does, or what this plan is, I just don't want him to talk to anybody else.

I stormed off inside.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. For the third time today.

I practically threw the door open.

Inuyasha was there.

He flinched as he heard the door slam against the wall.

"What did I do?"

I tried to regain my sanity before attempting to speak.

"Sorry, I was just a little angry."

"A little?"

"Yes, a little!"

"Okay, okay, damn, why do I get yelled at all the time?" He mumbled as he walked past me towards the kitchen.

I glared at him, but I didn't say anything.

He isn't the one I'm mad at.

I took a deep breath and was about to close the door, but Rin's head peeked out from behind the doorway.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

I was a little embarrassed that she saw that. I made sure that I was calm and that I wasn't yelling.

"I'm fine Rin, I just had a small argument and I'm not really in a good mood."

"Oh, well arguing isn't good. I know what will cheer you up though. The party will be really fun and you can forget all about it."

"I hope so." I gave her a small smile, but it was incredibly fake.

She started skipping in the same direction that Inuyasha left.

I closed the door and locked it, then Kaede came into the living room.

"I'll answer the door to the other guests. You can go back outside and help now."

"Okay."

I went outside, and of course Sango was nowhere to be found, and I guess Miroku was hiding like I told him. I have no idea where though.

Inuyasha was already trying to convince the caterer to give him food, and Mr. Taisho was there telling him probably telling him no. Inuyasha kept begging.

I wonder where Rin went.

I have time to spare so I guess I'll go look for her.

I walked past all of the tables and then I walked slowly past the pool, observing how nice the water looked.

When I went around the pool I arrived at the flower garden that I saw from the office window.

As I walked deeper into it, I saw all kinds of flowers.

The entrance was an arch decorated with red roses. It was surrounded by pink rose bushes. Then the inside had many different types of flowers and some peach trees too.

I looked ahead and saw one of the bushes shaking.

Rin popped out of it a second later.

"Rin, there you are."

"Hi Kagome, did the party start yet?"

"No, not yet. We still have some time. This garden is really pretty."

"Yep! It's my favorite place in the whole world!"

"What do you do in here?"

"I usually just pick flowers and I play with the animals that come here sometimes."

We walked to a near by bench and sat down as we talked.

"Oh really? What kinds of animals?"

"Well there are bunnies. Tons of bunnies. Also there are turtles, they live in the pond that's in the center of this garden. The fish in the pond are really pretty. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

We went towards the pond and Rin talked more about the animals.

"Sometimes I see deer too, but Kaede said not to go near them. Kaede plants flowers with me when she has free time. Do you want to help next time"

"I would love to."

I didn't really realize how big the garden was, but it took us a long time to get to the pond.

Rin talked about the Koi fish and the turtles.

"The fish are really pretty, right Kagome?"

"Yeah, this is a really beautiful pond."

She stared at one of the fish for a couple minutes.

"I think we should go back now. The party should start any minute."

We walked back, well I walked. She ran ahead of me, clearly having fun. She has way to much energy.

When I got back Sango grabbed my arm and started pulling before telling me what was going on.

"Hey!"

"Come on, you gotta introduce me."

"Huh?"

"To Sesshomaru of course."

"No way. I said your plan is not going to work."

"Well if it won't work, then you don't mind if I try it."

"Ugh Sango, please."

"Sorry, your sad face isn't going to work this time. I'm trying to get you a love life here."

I sighed as I pulled my arm away from her and we began walking towards him.

Of course now is the time that I realize I feel really nervous about speaking to him again.

Sure its only been two days since we last talked, but now it seems impossible, for me, a maid, and my friend, to just walk up to him and talk, especially with all of these people around.

We were close to him before I could even try to calm down.

"Um, hi Mr. Taisho. Thank you for inviting me. This is Sango. She was here before, I'm not sure if you remember. I hope you don't mind that she came."

"Not at all."

Suddenly Kaede called me over.

"Kagome, could you please help me for a minute."

"Okay."

I tried pulling Sango's arm but she wouldn't budge. To save myself any future embarrassment in front of him I let go.

There was nothing I could do to stop her and it was horrifying.

Still, I went to help Kaede and left her there with him, to possibly destroy my life.

I helped her bring more things outside. Then she made me greet some guests.

I went back to the place I left Sango.

They were both gone by now.

That is good and bad.

Good because that meant they probably weren't talking anymore, and bad because now I have no clue what Sango is up to.

She found me before I could find her.

"Come on Kagome."

"What now Sango?"

"Part 2 of the plan."

"Ugh I don't want to do part 2."

"We have to start it now. This is a very important 4 part plan and we are almost halfway there.

I sighed again as she dragged me off."

"Okay here is what you gotta do in part 2. Now that I have met him, I decided he really is perfect for you, just like I predicted. Now all you have to do is go talk to him."

"That's it?"

"Miroku will take care of the rest, so all you have to do is talk to him."

"Wait, what is he gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it. You won't even notice when it's done."

I went over to him very hesitantly.

"This is a really nice party Mr. Taisho. I'm glad I came."

I was failing miserably at my attempt to smile.

"Um, did Sango bother you?"

"No, she didn't"

"Okay, that's good. I was worried she might have said something inappropriate."

"Why would she say something inappropriate?"

"Well it's just that, she can say some crazy things sometimes. Hehehe, she can be a little strange."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so, uh never take anything she says seriously."

I was starting to be comfortable talking again, but then I saw Miroku, out of the corner of my eye, talking to Inuyasha.

I wanted to know what he was doing, but I tried to keep the conversation going so that I wouldn't reveal the plan.

"She didn't seem crazy."

"Uh, yeah I know. That's what she does. She looks completely normal at first but then as the day goes on she gets worse. She's really nuts."

"That sounds like a mean thing to say about your friend."

"Well it's true, and it's best you don't listen to a word she says."

I was just lying to protect myself in the future.

Even though I really don't think he's that stupid.

He probably knows I'm lying.

"Oh and another thing, that guy she brought with her is stupid. Incredibly stupid. Don't talk to him. EVER!"

"You don't speak very nicely of your friends."

I looked over and saw Miroku with his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

I think I'm having another panic attack.

"I can't help it. They're idiots."

I'm going crazy thinking about Miroku and trying to talk at the same time. I think he sensed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly we both heard Inuyasha yelling.

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

Mr. Taisho turned around. I saw Miroku escaping as everyone turned toward Inuyasha. Nobody even realized Miroku was there, well, nobody except me.

I felt Sango grab my arm and pull me back for the at least third time today.

"Okay so that went almost better than I expected."

"What did Miroku do?"

"Nothing…"

"SANGO!"

"He didn't do anything, he just, kind of…"

"Spit it OUT!"

"Told Inuyasha that you loved Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't worry, he only did it so that we can use him in the future. It would even be perfect if he told Sesshomaru that."

"I hate this plan."

"Time for part 3."

"No, I'm done."

"Let's go."

She grabbed me again and this time we went towards the tables.

Mr. Taisho was sitting there with Inuyasha.

Suddenly Inuyasha stormed off into the house.

I guess he got in trouble for yelling like that.

"Great! Now all you have to do is sit at that table with him."

"What? No."

"Just go."

"Wait, what exactly does Inuyasha have to do with this?"

"I'm sure that after we get you to actually fall in love with him Inuyasha will help us make him love you."

"You're crazy."

"I know! Isn't it great!"

She shoved me toward the table.

He noticed me as I stumbled towards him.

"Um, can I sit here?"

I sat down without waiting for an answer.

I tried to make this look believable but it was hard and I'm very nervous.

My nervous laughing was quite audible.

He looked at me like I was kind of crazy.

I looked back at him trying desperately to find something to say, but I was mesmerized by his golden eyes again.

I couldn't help it. I've never seen a color like that, and his silver hair was basically shining with the light of the setting sun. Only then did I realize how late it was getting, and how hungry I was, but I didn't care.

I never realized how attractive he looks before. I'm sure Sango has. I couldn't help thinking about all of the things she said. Looking at him even made me blush a little.

I know staring at him like that was dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I snapped out of it.

Then I gave a long sigh.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't really think I'm okay."

He looked a little concerned.

"But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine… when this is all over."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't think I know what I'm talking about either."

There was a short pause.

Sango walked past us and put a piece of paper in front of me.

It said 'Aw, you guys look so cute together. Part 4 starts soon. Tell him you're hungry. I know you are.'

I looked very angry at that piece of paper, which of course he thought was very odd.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at the back of Sango's head.

I could see her laughing as she walked back into the crowd of people.

He looked back quickly, then changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

I was surprised that he asked before I could say it.

I nodded.

"Come with me."

I got up and followed hesitantly.

I'm really nervous for what's going to happen now.

* * *

Hikari: Okay chapter 11 is officially over, I hope you like it and I hope everyone reads chapter 12 to find out what happens next.

BaiBai!


	12. Scared

Hikari: You should know that this is the first chapter that I have decided to change the perspective during the chapter, but you should notice the changes when you get to them.

* * *

Chapter 12  
Scared

* * *

As I walked through the crowd I found myself scared.

Frightened even.

I couldn't help but feel complete fear over whatever was rattling around in Sango's head.

We both got some food and went back to sit at the table.

I could feel Sango and Miroku watching us from somewhere.

I could just sense it.

My decision was to just act like I did the other night.

Just talk to him.

No problem, just act normal.

Even though, for some reason, today that is a problem.

We ate, but I guess similarly to last time, there was an unbearable silence.

This time I hadn't planned on talking about anything, so I just felt uncomfortable.

I searched for something to say.

"Do you have parties like this often?"

"Not really often, but usually at least once in the summer."

Somehow I managed to keep our conversation going.

We talked about the garden a little.

That led to talking about Rin.

It started getting dark.

People were leaving.

I think I forgot all about Sango and Miroku for a little while.

I didn't even realize how late it got until he said something.

"We should go inside now, it's getting late."

He stood up. I guess that meant I was supposed to follow him.

For the first time that night, I began to take in everything that was happening.

It was late, and dark.

The party was over.

Everybody had gone home.

We were absolutely the only ones still outside.

Miroku and Sango may or may not still be around.

Also it was incredibly cold for the end of July.

I rose from the elegant ivory chair.

We walked silently into the kitchen.

I was about to follow him into the living room and upstairs, but I decided I wanted to stay downstairs to think for a little while.

"I think I'll go to sleep a little later, so goodnight Mr. Taisho."

"Okay, goodnight then Kagome."

Then he did the unthinkable.

The most totally unpredictable act.

Never, had I imagined he would do something like that, and nevermind the fact that he actually remembered my first name.

Sure it seems innocent enough.

If it were any other guy.

In any other place.

Basically any other situation than this one, it might be okay.

But this guy is Sesshomaru Taisho, and I'm his maid.

To some people this wouldn't be a big deal, but to me it was.

He simply leaned forward after saying goodnight, and actually remembering my name (which I can't stop obsessing about), and gave me a short kiss on the cheek.

I felt my face flare up as an incredibly red blush formed.

He just left me there to look stupid, without even looking back at me, or noticing my embarrassment.

All I could do was stand there completely dumbfounded.

At this rate Sango would actually be right.

----

I have no idea why I would do something so absolutely spontaneous like that.

It was almost as if my mind had decided to act without consulting me first.

To do something so absolutely simplistic and yet very complicated like kissing her on the cheek was unlike me.

I felt her body tense before I moved away.

As I walked to my bedroom I wondered if she would scream, or faint, or maybe even come to my room to yell at me.

I safely made through the threshold of my doorway before she reacted.

My decision was to go to sleep and maybe she wouldn't say anything.

Then I wouldn't have to explain why my actions were so strange, because I have no idea why myself.

After undressing myself and taking a shower there was still no reaction from her.

I hope it wasn't too surprising for her.

I went to sleep, well tried anyway.

Something made it almost impossible to accomplish that task.

It must have been well past midnight by the time I finally did sleep.

I don't even know why I was trying to sleep that early since I wasn't really tired and there was no work to be done the next day.

Jaken had told me at the party that he would be on vacation and he would return in approximately two weeks.

Which was very lucky for me.

Still, I felt myself utterly and completely worried about something.

My night was not pleasant.

----

My mind was blank.

I was deep in thought.

Even though I had no clue what I was thinking about.

My mind was just wandering.

I heard bells that suddenly brought me to a half-conscious state.

I still didn't think that I was completely aware of anything.

Things were blurry.

It was a weird sensation.

I faintly made out the shapes of a side walk, with no people on it.

My legs blindly stumbled forward.

Then I heard I faint sound.

It was almost buzzing, low and constant in the distance.

Then I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me forward.

This time I stumbled quickly, tripping on what seemed like another sidewalk curb as I came closer to the person who owned the hand.

I was unable to see them very well.

Soon after I heard the horn of what seemed like a truck as a gust of wind rushed past me.

I tried to look back to make sense of what was happening, but it was impossible to see clearly still.

I looked back at the person.

This time all I could see was Mr. Taisho holding my wrist, but nothing else in the background.

Suddenly everything was blank, and I knew that I heard a scream but I wasn't sure if it was loud or if it even came from me, but I knew I wanted to scream.

My eyes shot open.

----

I got up.

I got dressed.

Then I heard a scream resonating from one of the rooms, and I could guess which one.

I decided not to check on her since it was probably just a bad dream, and I doubt she wanted to see me anyway.

Instead I passed by her room, and went downstairs to talk to Kaede.

Even though it might be best for me to avoid Kagome for as long as possible, I didn't feel like going outside.

Kaede informed me that Rin had already gone to the garden.

I refused to eat breakfast because I wasn't hungry.

She made me eat something anyway.

Everything just went… normally.

Well, except for that strange feeling I had, but I never really felt emotions that often anyway, so it was difficult to identify.

I wondered if she was still sleep, or rather, why she hadn't come downstairs.

I doubt it could be just to avoid me.

Well I hope not.

----

Upon my discovery of what was going on in reality my scream grew even more audible.

My incredibly weird dream had ended but I had woken up to an even stranger world.

All he could do was stand above me in shock.

My hand grasped tightly in his own.

The man before me looked surprised as if I was the one who was doing something wrong.

Inuyasha.

Of all people in this house, and all of the things that have happened to me, he would be the one to do something else weird.

First I hear about Koga liking me.

Then Inuyasha practically yells that he prefers me over Kikyo.

Last night I got kissed. No matter how insignificant it was, it's still a kiss.

Now I have to figure out just what the hell is going on here.

I think that I underestimated this job when I decided to take it on.

It's scary to even consider what will happen in the future.

* * *

Hikari: Well that one was certainly much shorter than the rest, but I had a small problem with writers block this week. After I had decided what to do I also decided to make this one a little suspenseful, so it ends here for now. The next chapter will be up soon look foward to it.

BaiBai!


	13. Desperation

Chapter 13  
Desperation

* * *

I'm desperate to figure out why all of this stuff happens to me.

Why did I take Sango's advice and get this job?

These people are driving me crazy.

Of course waking up from a very strange dream, in the middle of the day, with Inuyasha clutching my hand would make me scream.

How else was I supposed to react?

By now I have just decided to start asking questions so that I can get it all over with quickly, but deciding to do something doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen.

I remain in my bed, half laying, half sitting.

Inuyasha, still staring down at me, with absolute shock.

Obviously, to make this even more perfect, he just had to be shirtless, as if he had just woken up.

I still heard my scream echoing in my ears.

I was now officially sure that the scream had busted out of my dream and into the real world.

It still resonated in the walls of my room.

Then, just when I thought things couldn't be even more _perfect,_ Koga opened the door.

"What happened, I heard a …scream? What the hell do you think you're doing in here MUTT!?

He let go of my hand so quickly that it was almost thrown back at me.

I practically jumped out of my bed.

Nobody said anything out embarrassment.

"So is somebody gonna tell me what the hell just happened here?"

"Look Koga, I really don't know either. I literally just woke up like this."

I tried to explain that I was just as confused as him

I moved more behind Inuyasha upon realization that the puppies decorating my light blue pajama pants were definitely not attractive.

"So mutt, it looks like you were doing something to Kagome in her sleep. How dare you! Are you some kind of pervert?!"

Koga saying that didn't exactly help me calm down. Now I couldn't stop worrying about what he did to me, why he was holding my hand, and what was going to happen.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Nothing happened!"

With that, Inuyasha stormed out of my room.

"Just wait here Kagome. Don't worry. I'll definitely get to the bottom of this."

Koga ran out after him.

Half of me didn't even want to know what was going on.

I'm sure that even Inuyasha has some problems that he wants to keep secret.

I deserve an explanation but I'm a little tired of the weirdness around here. I would rather just not know.

I looked at the clock. It was surprising that it was past noon.

I really should get dressed and get to work, but first I want to at least try to help Inuyasha and Koga. If I don't stop them I have no doubt that they'll get kicked out again.

I also understand why Mr. Taisho would get mad enough to make everyone go home.

He's a busy man, with work to do almost 24/7, and they are two idiots, running around, destroying his house, while he is trying to concentrate.

I really think he would be more calm if he wasn't constantly in his office though.

I finished getting dressed and began walking down the hall

UGH! Why do I have to think about him at a time like this? At this rate I'll start obsessing about that kiss again. Why did he have to do that!?

'NO STOP THINKING STUPID!'

I was too much into my own little world to realize that I practically screamed that, and what's worse, Kaede was standing right there.

"Um, are you alright Kagome?"

Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Kaede just thinking out loud."

"Are you sure? I've heard quite a few screams from you this morning."

"Yes I'm sure I just have some um… problems. Sorry, but I have to go stop two idiots from making some mistakes."

I ran down the stairs before she even had a chance to ask.

My shock completely stopped me as I raced halfway through the dining room before realizing that Mr. Taisho was sitting right there at the end of the table, watching me curiously.

"Um…"

I just began running.

I really didn't expect him to be there.

I thought he would be in the office

Now this is the moment that I realized I was having the worst day of my life.

Somehow I my ankle caught itself on the leg of the table.

That wasn't the moment of realization though.

My body made a huge thud as I hit the table and fell down onto the floor.

Ouch, but not even that was the worst.

I was so embarrassed that, of course I still wanted to run out of that room as fast as possible.

All I needed to do was get out of the back doors and come back in through the front later.

As I fell I caught a glimpse of him still sitting there with his arms crossed and the same look in his eyes.

I lifted myself and immediately fell back down to the floor, face first.

"OW!"

That was when I declared today the worst day in history.

That moment when he just stared at me as I made my second failed attempt to escape.

I could have just walked out calmly as if I had never entered, but no, I just had to run into the table.

I'm a total klutz.

There was obviously nothing to say now so I tried getting up again but met my ultimate fate of being trapped there when I felt something in my ankle pop.

I fell down hard and my knees with a loud scream.

"AHH!"

Damn it! My ankle must have twisted.

My mind panicked.

I was halfway happy that he had made no attempt to help me yet.

Or maybe I was extremely happy.

I hoped that I would be able to get out before he realized I was hurt.

The sliding glass doors that led to the backyard were right there in front of me, less than a meter away.

I decided to crawl there.

Maybe if I could make it outside he wouldn't realize I was hurt and just sit there while I escape.

Probably not, but it couldn't get any worse than it is now.

I turned and started using my knees as fast as I could.

Chanting in my head.

Crawl!

Crawl!

Crawl!

I held my up left leg in an attempt to keep from squealing in pain.

Crawling mostly on one leg isn't really a good idea though.

My left leg fell down in my desperate attempt to keep it up.

It hit the floor kind of hard and I had no choice but to yell one more time.

"OW!"

After I didn't move for a few seconds I heard him get up out of the chair.

Damn it!

Damn it!

Damn it!

When he walked around the table to me his face expressed concern.

"NO! Don't come near me!"

I didn't know what else to do.

If I could just escape this moment then I could avoid him for the rest of my life.

Well I could try… but somehow I don't think that's a possibility.

I still had to try.

He cocked an eyebrow at me as I began my desperate and pathetic attempt to crawl out the door again.

He then took the opportunity to step over me and lock the glass doors.

I stopped crawling and sat up and crossed my arms in defeat.

He looked down at me, and just to mock me he crossed his arms in absolute superiority.

I stared up at him, not wanting to say anything.

It was like a staring contest, and I didn't know who would win.

I did something stupid and tried to cross my legs.

Big mistake.

I winced in pain and I think a tear formed in my eye.

I never stopped staring though.

He gave in upon seeing me in enough pain to cry, even though it was my own stupid mistake.

He kneeled down to my level.

After letting out a sigh he tried to help.

"What hurts, your foot?"

I turned my head, stubbornness making me reject him.

"Come on, you obviously need help."

He waited a little longer for an answer.

When I didn't reply he moved on to a new question.

"Can you walk?"

I didn't answer again.

Instead he took it up to himself to deal with this.

He gently lifted me.

I knew he was try to help, but I just couldn't willingly let him.

"No stop! Don't touch me! STOP! I can take care of myself!"

He wasn't listening at all.

In a moment he scooped me up in his arms as I flailed, begging to be put back down.

I banged my fists against his chest but he ignored my plea.

Everyone in the house could probably hear me screaming as he brought me to my room.

In the living room Koga was tousling with Inuyasha in a battle about… something.

They stopped when they saw me in Sesshomaru's… um Mr. Taisho's arms.

We locked eyes with them too.

Of course Mr. Taisho felt no need to explain and just allowed them to think what they wanted.

He walked away from them after wondering what they were doing for a second and then deciding to deal with it later.

All he said was 'Hn.'

Their eyes filled with panic and surprise as they began to wonder what we were doing.

I didn't make it any better though.

I hid my face in his chest as he walked up the stairs to hide the blush on my cheeks.

He brought me into my room, put me on the bed, and closed the door behind him.

I still didn't want to speak to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to talk to me again.

"So, what hurts?"

"My ankle." I mumbled.

"Can I take a look?"

"I can fix it myself thank you very much."

Instead of arguing, he retreated to a chair across from my bed, and watched me put medicine on my ankle and wrap it.

I'm glad that he could at least realize that I wasn't willing to speak to him, for obvious reasons.

I sat back and rested my leg on a pillow.

When I looked over at him, he was still looking at me.

He didn't even move as I stared back at him.

Then, reluctantly, I tried to clear the tension with a conversation.

"So what are you doing here anyway? What happened to all of your work?"

"Jaken is going to be away for the next two weeks, so I don't really have anything to do."

"Oh really…"

I turned away again. I don't even know why.

I really didn't expect that.

He's not going to be working for two weeks.

How am I supposed to avoid him now?

I guess it's impossible, but I wish I could.

"Um, so about what just happened downstairs. Do you think you could just forget you saw it? Please."

I tried begging.

"I don't think I can ever forget that."

He smirked slightly.

"Oh, it wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was."

That evil man was laughing at my pain. Internally of course, he never laughs out loud.

"Just go away then!"

I threw a pillow at him, which he avoided by slightly moving his head to the side.

After smirking at me again, he crossed his arms, and mostly metaphorically, looked down at me with absolute superiority.

My brain can't function around him anymore.

I wanted him away from me.

The embarrassment could just kill me.

No, I desperately needed him to leave before I go crazy from nervousness.

* * *

Hikari: Sorry that took a while to write. I don't really know if I liked that chapter but it will work itself out somehow. Hopefully I can finish the new chapter soon.

BaiBai!


	14. Anticipation

Chapter 14  
Anticipation

* * *

I think I'll drive myself crazy trying to anticipate what he will do.

After another very intense staring contest, with no sign of either of us giving in, he got up and went towards the door.

"I'll come back in a little while to check on you. Are you hungry?"

"NO! Just leave and don't come back in!"

It might have sounded a bit harsh but I had too many different feelings right now. So many things were happening all at once and I just didn't want to speak with anybody.

"Fine I'll be back in 10 minutes then."

"UGH!"

I laid back and pushed a pillow into my face to hide the frustration.

As soon as the door shut I heard 'Hey Kagome.'

It was Sango climbing into my room from the small balcony behind my bed, how she did it, I don't know.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to review the results of the plan."

"Just go away. I wanna be alone."

"Now I know we only have 10 minutes so this will be quick."

Does anybody listen to a word I say?

"Wait, how did you know we had 10 minutes?"

"Well I obviously have to monitor you guys to make sure everything goes as planned. Now we have to discuss what happened last night. It was just perfect. I couldn't believe he kissed you. I told you my plan would work."

"What? You saw that?"

I found myself getting incredibly embarrassed again.

"I just said that I was monitoring you."

"B-b-but"

"There is no point in worrying about it now. It already happened. That was part four, even though the kiss wasn't originally part of it, but a nice addition."

I must have blushed for the tenth time today, remembering that moment.

Then somebody knocked on my bedroom door.

"No way, it hasn't been ten minutes yet." Sango said in a hushed tone while escaping to the balcony.

Then I thought, 'she should be caught.'

I smiled evilly.

"Come in!"

She flashed a furious look at me and continued her hasty attempt to leave.

The door opened and revealed Kaede, a slight disappointment for me. I wanted him to catch Sango in the act.

There was a relieved sigh from Sango who came back to the bed and sat next me.

Kaede closed the door and came towards us.

"I thought I would bring you some breakfast, even though it's almost lunch time. I know you didn't eat anything today."

"I told him I wasn't hungry." I mumbled.

"Nobody told me to bring this to you."

"How insensitive can he get? Of course I'd be hungry. Why wouldn't he get me food." I said, becoming angry.

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Who else?! Only the guy who carried me here!" I was practically yelling.

"Carried you!?" The two women yelled in unison.

"You mean you didn't see that?" I turned to Sango.

"See what?"

They both stared at me waiting for the explanation.

I covered my face with my hands, completely embarrassed… again.

If they didn't see it, that means he really is the only one who knows about that incredibly unfortunate incident.

I have to make sure it stays that way.

"You know what, nothing happened, it was just umm… actually thanks for the food Kaede."

I flashed her a fake smile which made her cautiously decide to leave.

"Ok... if you're sure."

She hesitantly closed the door.

Once I heard it click Sango went back to questioning.

"He carried you here?"

I decided playing dumb until he got here might work.

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru of course."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, you just said he carried you up here."

"I was carried here?!"

"Oh come on, Kagome you are a horrible liar. You might as well just tell me."

As I was coming up with my next plan we heard fast paced foot steps outside the door.

Suddenly we heard Inuyasha say 'We'll leave if you can catch us!'

I heard him laughing when he reached the top of the stairs, then Koga said 'Let's split up!'

They obviously weren't mad at each other anymore.

My door opened and Inuyasha ran inside and closed it.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed stupid?"

That asshole just acts like nothing bad ever happened.

How dare he!

"How can you even come back in here after what you did this morning?!"

Sango just sat in between us confused.

"Will you just keep it down. I need a placed to hide for a little while."

I attempted to keep calm.

"Then tell me why you were in my room earlier."

"Not now, maybe later. I gotta wait until Sesshomaru gives up on trying to get us out of here."

"See, all of this happened because I was trying to prevent it, and now I'm in bed and you're being hunted down."

"You still haven't told me what the hell happened!"

"Just leave Sango, before you get caught and probably beaten to a pulp. I don't think Mr. Taisho will be in a very good mood right now."

"Ugh, fine, but I'm still monitoring you guys, and I'll figure out all of this stuff that happened today."

She began climbing off of the balcony.

I wasn't going to ask how she was doing that. I doubt I wanted to know.

"You know Inuyasha, there is no point in hiding in my room. You made a big mistake, because he's about to come back in here. He said 10 minutes."

"What?! He's coming here?"

I nodded. I was incredibly happy. If it were any other day and if I wasn't in such a bad mood I might actually feel a little bad for him, but I felt too upset to be nice today.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me sooner bitch!? Now how am I supposed to get out of here!?"

"Hmm, well if you can figure out how Sango got out you'll probably be safe… for a little while at least."

"Good idea, wait why help me. You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Just get out. I have enough problems today. I just want to relax for a minute. I could do that a whole lot better if you would just leave."

"So, you would rather be in here with Sesshomaru? Why is he coming in here anyway, and why are you still in here?"

I inwardly gasped as I realized that I no longer cared about being alone with him. In a weird way I could actually look forward to it. After shaking all ideas of him from my head once more I decided that I didn't want to confront those feelings, in fear that Sango could actually be right.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Just leave before he finds you."

Then we heard a loud thud.

"I hope you see Inuyasha before I do, for his sake anyway." Mr. Taisho's voice threateningly warned somebody. It was probably Koga.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran for the balcony.

"See ya!"

He peered over the side then turned around and climbed down.

When he disappeared over the edge my door open again.

It was Koga.

"Did you see where that mutt went?"

"That way."

I pointed behind me.

"Thanks." He ran and jumped without even looking first.

From outside I heard their rapidly fading voices as they walked away.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't even know what happened. All I can remember is falling down the stairs."

"Ouch, he was really serious today."

That's all I heard before my bedroom door opened again, for at least the 4th time today.

Mr. Taisho was back.

I decided to lighten the mood instead of dwelling on the past.

"You know it's been at least 15 minutes and you said 10. Liar."

"Well sorry, but I got the impression that you didn't want me here anyway."

"Well I've gotten a bit bored since you left."

"Oh, really?"

"No, not really. There have been a lot of things to keep me entertained actually."

"That's unlikely."

"But very true."

"Oh, I see." He said after nonchalantly peering out the window.

"Well I'm going to eat my breakfast now. Since Kaede went through all the trouble. Even though you didn't bother to tell her that I was up here starving."

"You said you weren't hungry, and as I recall I was also told not to come back." He said as he sat down in a chair close to my bed.

"Then why are you here?"

"You really thought I wouldn't return."

"Then why didn't you bother to bring me food… instead of pushing people down the stairs."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I didn't surrender to his golden stare this time.

"I did no such thing."

"I heard him."

"Did he say I pushed him?"

"No, he said he fell, but it was obviously your fault."

"Even if it was my fault I didn't push him."

"Hmm. I'm not sure I can believe you. You look like the kind of person who might have violent tendencies."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That's a bunch of bull. I never read books with boring covers."

"Is my cover boring?"

"No, it's actually very interesting. Why else would I let you stay here."

"You're not letting me you have no choice."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"What about my cover? Is it boring."

"Hn. Yes. Not the least bit interesting. Even though, now it has clumsy written all over it."

"Excuse me. After I just gave you a compliment, you're going to insult me. Do I really look that boring?"

"I'm sure that the story is interesting once you open the book."

"Damn right it's interesting." I took an angry bite out of my bagel.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing when you ran into that table?"

"I didn't run into the table! I j-just tripped a little."

"A little?"

"A little!"

"Well what were you doing before you tripped 'a little?'

"To be perfectly honest, AVOIDING YOU!" I yelled with my mouth full of bread and cream cheese. I took another angry bite.

"You don't have to take it out on that innocent bagel."

I swiped my sleeve across my mouth, cursing my horrible habit of filling my mouth with anything edible when I'm nervous.

"Why did you **kiss** me!?" The word forced itself out of my mouth as if it was trying to pull my tongue with it.

He simply shrugged.

"Sure it might have seemed like no big deal, but it was a VERY big deal. Don't tell me that you didn't realize what a big mistake that was."

"I guess I realized, it doesn't matter though. It's not healthy to dwell on things for too long."

"Who says?"

"I'm sure many people have said that."

"It's not nice to make someone unnecessarily frustrated."

"If it worries you so much I will continue to do it for the enjoyment of seeing you get worked up."

"You're mean."

"Why pass up the chance to see you in this predicament again?"

Once again we were caught in a battle in the form of a staring contest.

I gave him an angry look and returned to my breakfast.

When I finished neither of us had made any attempt to continue the conversation.

"Shouldn't I get back to work."

"Of course not. You are confined to this room for today."

"Why?" I whined at him.

"I can't have my maid getting even more injured. You'll be of no use to me then."

I pouted.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was eventless.

We sat around in my room, sometime's talking, sometimes silent.

He even brought me dinner, but ate nothing himself.

When night began to turn into early morning, and we had both begun to get tired of the games and jokes

He said he would retire to his room.

I laid sleepily in my bed, hoping I didn't fall asleep in front of him.

Remembering his oath to continue torturing me, he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

He left with a small mischievous smirk.

I wasn't going to let him get to me tonight.

As I lay there I began anticipating my infiltration.

* * *

Hikari: Well, I hope you liked it. I decided to add a little suspense this time. Sorry this took so long. I'll start working on the next chapter right away.

BaiBai!


	15. Silence

Chapter 15  
Silence

* * *

I silently crept down the hall.

It was late the next morning.

My ankle still hurt but I dealt with it.

I arrived at the door.

The door I've never opened before.

The door I've never even touched before.

On the other side of this door was Mr. Taisho's bedroom.

I was just inches away.

Maybe just a couple centimeters.

All I know is, that I was going to get in.

All I had to do was move the mahogany structure blocking my path.

I was told never to go in.

Never to touch anything inside, which included absolutely everything.

The bed, tables, walls, floors, everything was untouchable.

But now I found myself carefully reaching out for the silver knob.

Slowly turning it.

Its not that I wanted to do this.

Last night I decided that it had to be done.

Besides I have nothing else to do today.

I'm supposed to stay off my feet today as well.

I really messed up my ankle.

Kaede said it's probably a serious sprain, she even said she would call doctor, but I politely declined.

So now, here I am, crawling through the hallway.

It all sounded good in my head until this moment.

I don't know why I was doing this.

Maybe I just love this cat-and-mouse game that we seem to play.

Or maybe Sango is correct and I **am **falling for him.

Even if I dare think that unthinkable thought I will still deny it.

Even if it turned out to be… true.

The endless churning of my stomach couldn't keep me from doing this though.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

I could get fired… but I doubt it.

If he's going to torture me, I have to annoy him somehow.

I pushed the door open slowly, revealing the plain white walls and carpet.

I stood slowly and dusted off my knees.

I'm glad that I had previously removed my shoes.

I bet he would be completely angry if there were any footprints, but still I was afraid to step inside.

Carefully, I put my right foot in, then the left, wincing at the pain.

I turned around and pushed the door closed even more slowly than before.

It clicked lightly.

I tiptoed across the floor and delicately sat on his bed.

I looked around the room, taking in the surroundings.

It was a pretty boring room.

Almost everything was white, except for the bed frame, the dresser, and the nightstand, which were all the same mahogany color as the door.

It was all surprisingly, completely dull, yet not surprising at the same time.

My mind shuffled through things that I could do here, but nothing seemed plausible.

I laid back on his pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

He would have to come in here sometime, and I would be waiting.

Time passed as I waited.

I must have closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

His bed is quite comfortable.

I was startled by a clicking sound and my eyes flew open.

I quickly look at the alarm clock beside his bed.

3:02

Now of course my mind was completely jumbled from my short nap.

All the planning had gone to waste, I had no time to think through it.

I would have to act on my impulses, since there was no way to get out of this now.

The door began to open and I scrambled to get into a better position.

I chose to sit upright.

When the door had opened fully he stared at me.

"What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." I said demonstrating my poor whistling skills.

"I don't wish to repeat myself, but I will if I must. What are you doing in here?"

"Well I could ask you the same question."

I laid back with a smirk.

"Miss…" I cut him off quickly.

"No, no, no! I absolutely will not have you calling me that. It's not my name."

"Kagome." He growled, while gritting his teeth to refrain from yelling.

"Now that's better. I mean, you better know your employees names if they are going to live with you."

He growled again, low and menacing.

"You know, it's not very attractive to make those noises."

The truth is that it was, I mean, just a little anyway, or a lot, to me…

I was rewarded with a piercing stare, which I also thought was slightly, or very, attractive.

I decided to continue messing with him.

I sat up from the bed and limped quickly over to him… not cute at all, but it will have to do.

I looked up at his face, stoic and handsome as ever.

Of course there was no denying it, I had to have some kind of physical attraction to him, but I was allowing myself to deny that I was head-over-heels every time it was mentioned by my love obsessed friend.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed his arm.

"You know, glaring at me isn't very attractive either."

"Who says I'm trying to be attractive? I just want you to leave my room, and please remove your hands from my person."

"Oh, let's just go."

I pulled his arm, tugging him out of the room and down the stairs.

I was painfully, limping and running at the same time, but tried not to care.

He protested loudly.

I tried whistling again, to drown him out, but cursed myself for not knowing how.

Thankfully we were the only ones in the house besides Kaede.

I proceeded to pull him out of the house through the backdoors, ignoring everything he said.

As I pulled him through the grass, my goal being the garden, he continued verbal protest, but made no physical effort to escape.

"Where are we going and what were you doing in my room? You know, you shouldn't even be out here. You have to be careful, as to not irritate your injury. You'll just make it worse if you continue running."

He refused to stop complaining.

I slowed down as I led him through the maze of rose bushes, tulips, and peach trees.

I tripped slightly over the root of a tree, but regained my balance before falling.

My leg became shaky underneath my body and I began a slow trot instead of a fast paced sprint.

I noticed that he wasn't complaining anymore.

I looked back occasionally and noticed him eyeing my leg.

I tripped over almost every little thing in my path.

Whistling didn't make the situation any better snce I couldn't make the right sounds come out.

I felt my ankle gave up on carrying my weight and collapsed.

I didn't fall completely, but determinedly tried to continue my quest using mostly one foot.

As I struggled to rise I felt his wrist jerk out of my grasp and then his arm surrounded my back as he lifted me.

"Let me down! I can walk, honestly."

"You can walk just as well as you can whistle."

It was my turn to growl at him.

"You're an idiot, now it will take even longer for your leg to heal."

"How dare you call me an idiot!"

"Well judging from what you just did you are one, and a big one at that."

I gave him the same kind of menacing glare he gave me… well I tried.

"Now do you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

"I just wanted to walk somewhere with you. I thought the garden was perfect."

"First of all, you weren't walking, you were running, and second, you failed miserably."

"Oh, you're just handing out compliments today, huh." I said sarcastically poking him in the chest.

"We're going back."

"No! Please, just sit here with me for a little while."

With a heavy sigh, he walked a little farther, until he reached a bench.

After placing me on it carefully, he sat beside me.

We rested in silence for about 10 minutes, before he announced that we should go back and hoisted me back into his arms again.

"I can walk by myself!"

"I don't want to take any chances."

I moved on instead of complaining.

"You know, we never do anything."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're not working, and I've got tons of free time, let's do something."

He gave me a blank stare before looking away.

"Oh, come on! You never do anything fun. Let's go shopping! Yeah shopping, I haven't done that in a while."

I was ignored completely.

"Alright, you don't like shopping… Amusement park! Lets go there. We can even take Rin, and Kaede if she wants."

Silence…

"You know you can't keep ignoring me. We are going to do something with all of your free time. If you don't answer me, I'll just decide by myself."

More silence.

"Alright, well I guess amusement parks aren't your style. I got it! Let's walk somewhere, and maybe go to a café. That would be fun. Then we'll go shopping at little boutiques because I am dying to buy something. I'm sure there are tons of boutiques and cafés around here. We can get ice cream, and coffee, and more ice cream. I really want ice cream…"

I looked up at him, still ignoring me.

"If you don't say anything, I'll just assume that it's a yes."

I waited a few more seconds.

"Okay, then I guess we're going. As soon as you let me walk again we can go. We can take Rin if you want…."

I didn't really want anyone coming with us. I don't know why, but I wanted us to be alone. I asked anyway though because she is his daughter after all.

I looked up at his face.

No signs of contemplation showed.

Still no answer.

"So I will take that as a no."

I smiled up at him but he didn't look at me.

He walked through the backdoors, which had neglected to close on our way out.

"You're not much for conversation are you?"

I asked, wondering why he refused to speak.

We got to my room and he placed me on the bed rather roughly.

"So are you gonna kiss me again to fuel my frustration."

I smiled at him teasingly.

He sat down, wordlessly, in the chair beside my bed and only offered me a piercing stare.

"I was just joking..."

Still no reply.

I sat up and began re-bandaging my ankle.

I looked up at him from time to time but he still did not speak.

I turned towards the window and pouted.

This is the kind of silence I find unbearable.


	16. Bored

Hikari: I AM SO SORRY!! I know it's been months. Seasons even. I was stuck for a really long time, but once I get over this hump everything should work out, hopefully (crosses fingers). Anyway I'm really sorry and my writing style has definitely changed A LOT. I'll try to return to the way it was in the beginning, gradually. Thank you for your cooperation and patience . Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16  
Bored

I was absolutely bored as I sat on the couch with Rin.

There was something on T.V. that I wasn't quite paying attention to.

Rin got up to mimic the woman on the program, spinning in circles like a ballerina with her orange dress floating around her.

She kicked her leg out trying to do a pose she had seen.

I heard a thud and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

Worry crossed my face, but it passed when I noticed she was fine.

She climbed back up into a different pose.

"Hey, Kagome, do you think ballerinas are pretty?" She asked once I was no longer paying attention.

"Huh… Oh, sure, most of them."

"Do you think I'm pretty enough to be a ballerina?"

I turned to face her, no longer attempting to stand on her toes.

"Of course you are Rin. You can do whatever you want to."

"Well tons of people can say that."

"You know what Rin, parents are the ones who are supposed to tell you that you're beautiful and you can grow up to be anything. It's not as believable when your maid says it, even if it's true. Why don't you go ask your dad?"

Besides I would just love to see Sesshomaru actually being a father. I mean there is a difference from being someone's father, and actually being a father.

She ignored me. Instead she continued her questioning.

"Do you think my mom was pretty? Maybe she looked like me."

"Oh, um, Rin I'm sure your mom was very pretty, but you really don't have think about those kinds of things."

"Maybe you can pretend to be my mommy sometimes, so we can do mom and daughter type stuff and maybe family stuff too with Daddy and Kaede."

"Rin, I don't really think you want a pretend family. Your dad is your real dad, no matter what, even if you are adopted."

I desperately wanted to end this conversation.

"Yeah but I don't have a real mom. Besides, Kaede pretends to be my grandmother."

I feel so sad for her. It almost makes me want to cry.

"And Sango and Miroku can be my aunt and uncle and we can all do so much fun stuff."

"You know what Rin, I'll talk to your dad about it later. We'll definitely do things together as long as I'm here."

She paused for a moment, but picked up the questioning a second later.

"How long will you be here? I mean, when are you leaving?"

"Well this is only a summer job, so after August I guess."

"Aw, but that's only 4 more weeks and 3 days."

She pouted a bit.

"You know the exact time?"

"Of course, because that's when school starts again."

I giggled a little, remembering back then when I would both dread and welcome the first day of school every year.

"So, is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just leave us? You'll say goodbye and we'll never see you again?"

"Oh, Rin, it's not like we'll never see each other again. I can come visit."

She looked incredibly disappointed at this suggestion.

"No, I don't want that. You can't just visit you have to keep living with us. If you don't everyone will be sad." She yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Well I _would_ stay longer, but your dad's the one who only hired me for the summer. It's not like I could live here forever anyway. I wish he would marry me so I could though, hahaha."

It was just a joke of course, but I guess little girls don't know what jokes really are.

"I'll go ask him!" She suggested excitedly.

I was delayed for a moment.

"Wait… WHAT?!"

She was already running up the stairs to his bedroom.

"He might say yes since he's not tired from work!" She yelled back.

I was already sprinting toward her, cursing my bad ankle, but I feared it was too late.

She thinks this is just some simple question, like 'can I go to the movies?' or 'can I get more money for my allowance?'

Stupid little girl. I mean I love her, but what the hell does she think she's about to do?

By the time I caught up she had already busted through the door.

"Daddy, Daddy! Will you marry Kagome?"

I blushed deep red, upon stumbling into the room.

"Hn?" He said, truly confused.

"Kagome said she would stay with us forever if you married her, so you absolutely have to!" She continued excitedly.

I intervened before she said anything else.

"Hahaha! She's just joking. Silly kids right?"

I tried ushering her back through the doorway.

"What are you talking about?"

She said, attempting to drag me back toward him.

"You said that you wished you could marry daddy, so you could stay with us forever, remember?"

"Sweetheart, I think you miss understood."

"No, I don't think I did…"

"Listen I didn't really mean I wanted to marry your father. I was… joking."

"Why wouldn't you marry him? You said you wanted to stay with us forever. What's wrong with him?"

I looked up at his face, it was still confused, but now he was slightly amused. I looked back to her, searching for a simple answer.

"Uh, it's not him, it's me."

I heard I slight chuckle and I turned my head to glare. He looked straight back at me. His amusement seemingly increased.

God, so now I'm the bad parent just because I have to explain to a little girl that she might not ever see me again.

Wait… I'm not even her parent! He should get his ass over here and start acting like a dad for once!

"It's you…? I don't get it. What's you?"

"Um, I'm the reason why we can't get married. You know, we have separate lives, and I'm just to different from him. So we can't be a couple."

I looked at him again, this time he was sitting back with a smirk and an arched brow… jackass.

"But don't couples go on dates and stuff?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You and Daddy already went to the party together, oh and the other day, when you hurt your ankle, you two went for a walk."

"Um, well that doesn't necessarily mean we're a couple."

"And, I heard you tell Sango on the phone, that you and Daddy were going to an amusement park."

"Oh, that was… um, I decided that on my own."

"So you are in love with Daddy."

I looked back at him, I could tell he was trying to ignore us, with his face shoved in his book, probably to close to read anyway, but I knew he was listening to every word, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, Rin, I can go out with someone without loving them."

"B-but you said you wished you could marry him. If you don't love him, you won't marry him. Then you won't stay with me forever!"

She screamed with tears in her eyes before running out of the room and down the hall.

I felt so bad.

Like somebody had just stabbed me from the back.

A certain somebody, sitting right behind me, putting his book down, and trying not to chuckle.

"Now look what you've done to her." He said judgmentally.

"Me?! Maybe if you were being a good father, this would have never happened."

"There is absolutely no way that you can make this my fault."

I sniffled and collapsed down on the floor in defeat.

"I know. I'm so stupid. I should have never said something like that, but seriously, you're her dad, so next time, try calming down your daughter instead of your maid having to."

"No, it's much more fun watching you do it."

"Come on, be nice to me for once. I'm slightly injured, I have a job to do, and now I have to go stop that little girls tears."

"Alright maybe I'll be a little bit nicer. I'll do something nice for you right now. Do you want a job?"

"Huh?"

"I'm offering to let you work here more permanently."

"…Huh?"

"Are you not hearing me?"

"No, I heard, I guess I just wasn't expecting that. Are you sure? No, wait, how could I do something like that. I should give something like this more thought. I mean, I don't really have anything else to do, but if I work here, what was the point of me going to school and ending up with this huge debt. I can't work here more permanently… Can I?"

"If you can't make up you mind, then I'm not offering."

"What? No, at least give me a chance to consider it."

"Sorry, you had your chance. I'll set up interviews for a new maid."

"Come on, you didn't even let me think about it. I thought you were gonna be nice."

"I was, for a little while anyway. You know what, as another nice thing, I will let you interview them with me."

"B-but."

"You have one chance to answer."

"Fine…"

"Alright, now go comfort my daughter."

"What the hell am I supposed to say now?"

"Give her a few more minutes to stop crying, then just go tell her the truth. No more stupid jokes."

"I was just kidding. I didn't know she would actually believe it. And is it that stupid if I said I wanted to marry you?"

We glared at each other as I got up slowly, and walk out of the room. When I was out of his sight and halfway down the hall by heart began pumping quickly, and I couldn't catch my breath. Damn, I hate it when he glares at me. I can actually look straight at him, but my heart still stops every time.

When I stopped at the door to Rin's room, I heard the sounds of sobbing and sniffling dieing down.

My knuckles tapped softly on the mahogany once she was silent.

I knew that she wouldn't open it so I let myself in. My eyes focused on the small, sniffling girl, lying face down in the middle of the bed.

"Rin, sweetie?"

"Go away!"

"I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to! You lied! You said we could be a real family, but it was just a lie!"

"Aw, Rin, I wasn't lying, I was just…"

"Just trying to get my hopes up and then crush me!" The little girl yelled spitefully.

"That wasn't it at all, Rin. I love you very much, why would I try to hurt you?" I sat on the edge of the bed.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking up with big, questioning eyes, she asked: "Do you love Daddy too?"

"Um, let's see, love is a strange way to describe it. Well, I guess, no. Not the way your mommy should love your daddy. We have a boss, and employee relationship."

"That's not love is it?"

"Listen, my relationship with your father is very complicated, and not easily defined."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that… Let's see, I guess it means that I'm not sure if I'm in love with him or not."

And then, for the first time, during my entire stay at the mansion, I realized that I had never thought about our relationship. Sure, there was Sango, trying to get us to love each other, and I always denied it, but now, I don't even know how I feel about him.

I shook the thoughts to the back of my head, and decided to revisit them at a better time. A small voice pulled me back to reality.

"So does that mean that you might love him, and we might be a real family?"

"I don't want to promise anything right now, but I know how to make it up to you. I was going to go with your Dad to an amusement park when my ankle was healed. Do you want to come with us?"

I was regretting the suggestion a little, since I had planned it to be without Rin, but it could be fun with all three of us. Why had I been so excited to go alone with him anyway?

I heard the girl shriek with excitement. "REALLY! Can I really go to an amusement park with you? I've never been to one before! Can I really go?!

"Of course you can. Wait, you've never been to an amusement park?"

"Nope. I barely leave the property unless I go shopping with Kaede, or visit my uncle's house."

"O-oh, well while I'm still here, that will change, ok."

"While your still here?"

"Yes, Rin. Even if I can't stay, and even if we can't be a family, we will focus on having as much fun as we can, and we will forget that I will be leaving for now. Ok?

She sighed, obviously not agreeing with the situation. "Alright." She was reluctant.

"Good. I'm going to see if I can get any work done, since I haven't been able to with my injury lately. I'll see you later."

"Bye Kagome." She was still frowning but I had to leave with a smile on my face.

When I got to the hall, of course HE was out there waiting.

"I think it went well. We're going to the amusement park tomorrow, and we're bringing Rin. Be ready to go."

He raised an eyebrow at me. Probably shocked I had the audacity to give him an order.

I sighed as I made my way downstairs.

This definitely isn't boring anymore.

* * *

Hikari: And so there you have it. I don't really like how it came out, but anything to keep the story going right. It'll get better next time, I promise. I also promise that next time won't be next year. Again, I am very, very sorry, please forgive me, but if you don't I'll live.


	17. Amusement

Hikari: Okay, so I'm trying to recover from the previous writer's block. Classes are real creativity murderers. So I hope you have patience with my writing, and please try to enjoy it. XD

* * *

Chapter 17  
Amusement

* * *

The amusement park.

Those three words were chanted from Rin's mouth every few seconds.

In the morning, Rin was bouncing around, excited about the amusement park.

She barely got any sleep the night before, and she was jumping around with the biggest sugar buzz I've ever seen.

I was happy too, but of course, not as excited as her.

We were waiting in the living room for the third member of our party to join us.

After five minutes of waiting for him, Rin was getting impatient.

I decided to go encourage his departure, no matter how much he didn't want to go.

I giggled to myself about the prospect of an inconceivable fear of roller coasters, but instantly thought better of asking.

I went to his office first, expecting him to be there, doing whatever he does all day, even though he claims he's on vacation.

When he didn't answer, I opened the door.

Nobody was inside, not even Jaken.

I smirked at the opportunity to look around, and quickly slipped inside.

After perusing some books and riffling through a couple unlocked drawers, I looked up to see the door opening.

I clutched a picture frame, holding a small picture of Rin to my chest, before quickly sliding it behind my back.

When I didn't see the culprit who opened to door, I raised on my toes to see in front of the desk.

"Oh, just Jaken." I finally exhaled, then carefully slid the adorable class picture of the girl onto the desk.

"Just what do you think you're doing with your filthy hands all over Sesshomaru-sama's personal objects?"

"I was just looking, relax toad."

He cleared his throat angrily.

"Anyway, remove your person from this room immediately!"

"Where is Mr. Taisho anyway?"

Jaken quickly grabbed a stack of documents, and hurried out the door, deciding to ignore my question.

I followed him down the hall to the bedroom of the person I was searching for.

What an obvious place to look, if I had not gotten distracted.

It's his fault anyway, he should lock rooms that he wished to keep people out of.

I waited for Jaken to finish struggling with the high knob, and followed him in.

Sure enough, there was the man I had been seeking, pacing across the smooth carpet of the room, fully clothed in the proper casual attire for doing things such as riding Ferris wheels, and showering your daughter with cotton candy. Not to mention holding paper, which he seemed to be reading in a frustrated manner. Of course I wasn't really sure, because I don't know what he's like when he is frustrated.

Vacation My Ass!

He looked up at me standing in the doorway, and slowly Jaken turned back to follow his gaze. Did I say that out loud?

"You're a big, fat, liar!"

I strode towards him, completely forgetting the rule of not entering his room. The rule Kaede told me about on my first day. He _was_ standing right there though. He could stop me if necessary.

He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I kept going without missing a beat.

"Vacation? Right? That's what this is! Because _everyone _who goes on vacation keeps working throughout it. Now I know what you've been doing in there all day. I knew I should have kept you busy with something else."

"This is none of your concern." Impassive as always.

"Um, I think it is. I'm the one waiting downstairs with **your **daughter, who is practically jumping on the ceiling, because she is so excited to go to the amusement park, for the **first** time, with **you**! And you have the audacity to WORK!?"

"I am going to attend your outing. It's not as if I made other plans."

"You're a liar either way!"

"I just need to look over this, send a couple e-mails, and I'm finished."

I thought for a second, then pushed Jaken aside.

I grabbed his arm, and swatted the papers to the floor. I began dragging him out of the room.

"Nope. Nu-Uh. Nada. Not Allowed. Vacation means vacation, so lets go vacation! Ooh, we can do so many other things in the couple of days we have left. Beaches, restaurants, BBQ, because I love food, especially grilled food. Rin would love it if we acted like a big happy family while we still can. Well maybe not big, but if you don't mind I'll be her pretend mommy for a while. She really wants a family. You should get married. Ever thought about it?"

"I'm going alright, let go. God, you talk to much."

I chuckled as he began walking on his own, towards the stairs.

"Well have you?"

He looked back at me and then forward again.

"Not really." and the conversation ended.

We got downstairs and Rin jumped into his arms, gabbing about how much fun we're gonna have.

He interrupted her for a moment to address me. "You know it's going to rain today, are you sure you still want to go?"

"Of course silly!" I foolishly waved off the question. "It's not going to rain until the evening, we can be in the car by then. Besides, if the worst happens, a little rain never hurt anybody." My hand gave another dismissive wave.

"Yea, sure. It never hurt anybody, besides the people who get in car accidents during storms, and the people who contract pneumonia, and sometimes die of it."

"Blah blah blah, let's GO!"

"Daddy, can that really happen?" Rin questioned, looking at him.

"No, it can't happen unless your not being careful."

"Okay." She seemed to accept the answer.

"Who cares, none of that's going to happen so let's GO!"

"Fine." He gave in, taking an umbrella for Rin, just in case.

She pushed past the conversation, and continued her excited ramblings, asking all about the different things she would see there.

I had kindly showed her pictures of rides and booths on the internet during the previous hours. I soon discovered this would be a large mistake, because she decided to explain every little detail to her father, even though I had faith that even Mr. Taisho had seen a high striker, or bumper cars before.

He nodded at everything she said, with a gentle smile gracing his lips, even as we entered to car.

She wouldn't stop, and she even decided to do the most annoying thing ever during a car ride. Asking 'are we there yet?' every two seconds.

I couldn't take it anymore, and he said **I** talk a lot.

"Rin, sweetie, be quiet **please**!" the sugary sweet smile I painted on my face when the ride began melted quickly.

I heard him chuckle as he glanced over at me, noticing my weary form, and we hadn't even arrived yet.

His patience withstood a lot more than I had ever imagined I would need to, well when it comes to Rin anyway.

Yep, maybe he was the better parent.

When we finally arrived at the place, Rin sprang out as soon as the car squeezed into the crowded parking lot.

"Mr. Taisho, you can go buy the tickets, do you know which ones to get?"

"I am perfectly capable of choosing tickets for an amusement park."

"Suit yourself."

I watched him as he ordered them, obviously not understanding why there are so many different types. In the end he got three paper bracelets for riding all day.

I reached down and strapped Rin's to her wrist. Then I did my own.

I couldn't help but giggle, seeing him try to fasten it. He looked a bit surprised when I grabbed his wrist and did it myself.

Finally we continued inside, much to Rin's excitement.

We watched her, as we chatted idly, while she ran from game to game, occasionally helping her when she wanted the toy, but couldn't ring the bell, or wanted the candy, but couldn't throw the ball correctly.

I found out that, even without playing them often, Mr. Taisho excelled at carnival games.

If I couldn't hit the pins with the ball, he would accomplish the task on his first try.

When Rin got tired of the games, we all decided it was time for rides, and food could wait until after words.

Rin insisted that her father be the one to take all of her precious items to the car, so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Once he was gone we sat on a nearby bench.

"Kagome, doesn't it feel like we're a real family."

"Yes, definitely Rin."

"Does your family feel like this?"

"Um, no not really…"

I drifted off into my own thoughts, reflecting on Kikyo. Reflecting on my mother, and my stepfather, who were probably having marriage problems. I remembered Kikyo's news about him cheating, and instantly felt bad for my mother again. I remembered my mother having to put up with Kikyo and Souta living with her and instantly felt bad for her and my little brother. Even though I know about all of these problems, I try to distance myself, because I don't want a messed up family like that. I wish Kikyo didn't exist. I wish my step father didn't exist. Well at least not exist with us. Most of all I wish my mother was happier. No, we definitely aren't a happy family, like the one I'm pretending to create with Mr. Taisho and Rin. It would be nice if this happy family were real, so I wouldn't have to think about the bad one.

"Kagome?" She pulled me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was just remembering my own family."

"Do you miss them?""No, not really, well maybe my mother, and my little brother."

"You should invite them over. Daddy wouldn't mind."

"It's alright. I can always visit. Hehehe, I'm okay though, really. I was just thinking it would be nice if my family were happy."

"Then marry Daddy so that we can be a happy family."

She gave me a glowing smile.

"Didn't we already go over this Rin?"

"Yes but if you both love each other we can be a family."

"That's the problem Rin, we don't."

"I'm sure Daddy loves you and you love him!"

"Sure Rin. I'll make a deal then. Prove it and get him to propose, then we can be a family. Hahaha wouldn't that be funny."Just a joke again, but of course, I should have remembered how little kids are.

"Really that's all! Okay well since you said so, um you have to be honorable to your promises, or something like that. I forget what Izayoi said."

"But you can't do that by the end of the summer."

"I can so."

"…Fine, but you can't let your daddy know we made this deal, nor can you argue with him like yesterday with me. That's the rule or the deal is off."

She nodded affirmatively.

I sighed, deciding not to argue this time, it was impossible to do anyway.

He finally returned, and Rin got up and grabbed his hand, escorting him in the direction of the kids rides.

I trailed behind.

We watched as Rin got on the tiny trolley, modeled after a much larger roller coaster.

She waved and squealed as it went in small circles.

She was so excited when she got off that she decided to jump right on the Merry-Go-Round.

The kid in me couldn't resist, and I grabbed my own wooden horse, next to hers.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Mr. Taisho?"

"No thanks."

"Please, it's really fun."

"No."

"Please." I gave him my cutest puppy eyes.

"The ride's starting."

"Fine, be that way." I stuck my tongue out as it started moving.

I swore I saw him smirk at me as my little horse rode away.

I actually had such enthusiasm that I helped Rin cheer as we went around at medium speed.

After stumbling off the dizzying ride, I led them into the haunted house.

While Rin ran ahead joyously, I cowered behind Mr. Taisho, clutching his arm tightly.

"Why would you take us to a place that you were afraid of?""Well it's not my fault that she isn't acting the proper way to act in a haunted house."

"There is a proper way?"

"Yes! Of course, there is a proper way for every occasion.""Is this the 'proper' way?"

"Shut up!" I growled.

After that we went on three different roller coasters.

Mr. Taisho was so stubborn that he only joined us on one, but I didn't see a sign of fear on his impassive face. Two of them were ridden by Rin and I twice, and the third, four times.

Finally, all three of us boarded the Ferris wheel. It was getting later and we needed to go before the so called 'rain' could kill our parade.

Rin insisted that she was a big girl and perfectly capable of going by her self, but Mr. Taisho decided we would ride next to her, just in case.

After climbing into the round booth with him, we sat quietly as it started going up.

It felt awkward for me, especially knowing that this is probably part of Rin's plan to make a family.

I sighed and rested on the small table in front if us, complete with a patio umbrella. I desperately wanted the mood to lighten, or this ride to end.

"Have you been enjoying yourself Mr. Taisho?"

"Hn." How the hell was that an answer?

"Rin's having a really good time."

"_Oh really_?" He said sarcastically, as we both heard the little girl screaming and giggling as she looked at the scenery from the top of the wheel.

"She's still stuck on this whole idea of us being a family."

"Well I could have told you that."

"What do you mean?"

"If I know Rin at all by now, once she gets an idea she won't let it go, until she either knows its impossible or succeeds."

"Ugh! That's awful. How am I supposed to fix this then?"

"You don't. You have to let it run it's course."

"Oh no.""It's not that bad is it? It's not like she can do much about it.""Oh, it's nothing. Look we're almost at the bottom ."

I pulled his wrist and we rushed off together.

I certainly was not gonna tell him about our deal if she wasn't.

Rin was waiting at the bottom.

She told us of her dire need to try cotton candy, then caramel apples, and eventually some funnel cake before we left.

Surprisingly Mr. Taisho let her eat all she wanted, but tried to punish me by forcing me to finish everything she didn't eat, which was her third caramel apple, untouched, the half of cotton candy she ripped away from the rest, and a good portion of her funnel cake when she claimed she was getting sick. He is trying to make me fat.

While trying to finish the remainder of the sugary dough, I felt water tickle my nose.

Mr. Taisho, who was sitting next to me put out his had to usher Rin off the table.

"I recommend leaving, unless you would like to eat soggy dough."

"You don't have to act all high and mighty. You were right, okay."

I reluctantly got up to follow them.

The rains power escalated as I turned to throw out the cake.

I grabbed Mr. Taisho's other arm only to see him glare at me.

"You should act gentlemanly and escort us to the car."

He just sighed and walked as the rain decided to go full power on us.

Rin was pretty dry, but he and I were soaked.

The ride home was pretty quiet. Rin was very tired and almost instantly fell asleep.

I sat silently shivering as he drove. He didn't seemed bothered by the wetness at all.

When we got to the house, I roused Rin and she got out of the car, with her umbrella, and ran up the front steps to Kaede's arms.

I followed Mr. Taisho, while the ran still seemed to pour down harder on my head.

When we go to the door we hear Rin chatting again all about the adventures of the day.

I wanted walk quickly, but I felt as if I'd look like a fool if he saw me running while he was just walking leisurely.

When inside we were handed towels.

Mr. Taisho went to his bedroom to change, and I was about to go too, when Rin tugged my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you would let me use your phone. I need some help if I am going to win our bet. I can have help right?"

"Rin, no amount of help in the world will make you win." I laughed lightly.

"Please."

I didn't feel like arguing. My body was shaking erratically from coldness, and I wasn't in the mood to argue.

I handed her the phone.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly.

"Bless you, Kagome. I think you should go dry off."

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing she didn't want me to hear her phone conversation.

I walked around the corner as she sat on the couch, and I watched her from the hallway.

I almost sneezed again, but forced my self to hold it in.

Then I heard Rin talking, but I could only hear mumbling from the person on the other line.

"Hi, it's Rin Taisho."

…

"Well, Kagome and I made a deal. She said she would be part of our family if I can prove she's in love with my daddy. Can you help me?"

…………!

I felt my body get weaker as I listened. The shivering wouldn't cease and I was sweating now.

"Okay, this will work out some how I know it!"

……

My body got colder and colder, but at the same time, hot.

"Bye bye." I heard her say, before my world went black and I fell with a thud.

This definitely wasn't amusing anymore.


	18. Dazed

**Hikari: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Well at least it wasn't as long as last time… I think. Its getting harder thinking of chapters. I want to end this soon (I just have to figure out how). It bores me now. No offense… ;) But I gotta move on to bigger and better things eventually. I will NOT leave you without an ending though. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Dazed

I woke up in a complete daze.

I barely knew where I was or what I had been doing.

"Ah, your finally awake Kagome."

I jolted up and turned my head to see Sango.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came for a visit, but Rin said you got sick."

"A visit?"

"I got bored. Rin said she didn't know what to do when she saw you passed out in the hallway. What were you doing."

I held my head trying to think. There was the amusement park, then rain, and then…

"Oh God. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did something like that. Now he's gonna say I told you so."

"What? Kagome lay back down. You have a fever. I think you're delusional." Sango pushed me back gently.

"I am not. You don't understand. Right before we left he warned me that it was going to rain and started listing ways people could get hurt from it. I just laughed it off and left without an umbrella and now he was right! I don't have pneumonia, do I? That was one of the things he listed."

"Of course you don't have pneumonia. Why would we be in your bedroom if you were that sick?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Are you alright Kagome? Maybe your fever got worse."

"No, no, I'm fine. It's only because I was warned and I still messed up."

"Well, whatever you say. You should still rest."Fine, fine."

"How did the amusement park go anyway?

"Huh? Oh, yea, it was fun. Rin really enjoyed herself. We went on rides, and ate food, and her daddy even won her some toys. Very surprising, that ability he has. I couldn't knock down those damn bottles if my life counted on it."

"Oh come on Kagome. You know I wasn't asking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"How did it go for you?"

"Like I said, it was fun."

"Stop it Kags. You know what I'm asking."

"I thought I knew. Maybe my fever is so high that I only think I know what we're talking about. Maybe what I'm saying is complete gibberish and I can't even tell."

"Ha Ha. Very funny. You know, how did it go, romance wise?"

Wink.

The nerve of this woman.

I shot upwards.

"What the HELL are you talking about?"

"SHHHH! Calm down.""Sango, if I have told you once, I told you 1384 times already, we are not interested in each other."

"You say that but, you are interested, aren't you?""No, absolutely NOT!"

"Oh come one. You can't honestly say that there weren't a few sparks yesterday."

"There weren't, and there never will be!"

Sure there might have been slightly 'affectionate' moments.

Like at the merry-go-round.

In the haunted house.

And lets not forget the Ferris Wheel.

But Sango never needed to know about any of that.

"Kagome, you aren't very honest with yourself."

"How would you know anyway? You weren't even there."

"Oh, come on! Something is bound to happen between you two."

…Oh my God! It just hit me!

"YOU!"

"What?" She says oh, so innocently.

"Its you isn't it? Your plotting against me with Rin! You're the enemy!"

"I have no idea what you talking about."

"Out of my site. NOW!"

"Fine. I think you need some rest."

"Just get out. Traitor!"

She closed the door behind her.

I crossed my arms and fell asleep feeling angry.

Later I was awakened in the dark by knocking at the door.

10:18pm

'What?" I scowled.

The door opened a bit.

"I didn't even come in, and you're already angry with me?"

"Oh, Mr. Taisho. Why are you here?"

He came in and sat down.

"I thought I should at least come check on you once."

"Oh how thoughtful." I batted my eyes at him.

"Well sorry if this is annoying for you."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just mad at Sango. You've been working until now, haven't you?""Well there doesn't seem to be anyone around to stop me now."

I ignored that.

"I'm sorry I got sick."

"Its alright. Its not really your fault. Its seems as if injuries and illnesses are attracted to you, and you have no way of getting away from them."

"That's not true."

"Well lets see, so far you have severely sprained your ankle, and rendered yourself unconscious in my hallway."

"That's not a lot."

"Its only been a month and a half."

I sighed.

"Touché."

"My vacation ends tomorrow by the way."

"Yea, sure 'vacation'"

My eyes rolled.

"Anyway, I will be gone for most of the day, so your friend said she will stay here to take care of you and Rin. Kaede can't do it alone."

"Excuse me!""You heard me.""Your actually letting that traitor stay here!"

"She mentioned something about that when she spoke with me. She insisted that you were insane and should be taken to the hospital immediately."

"Well done Sango. You play the game well, but you will NOT win!""…What?""Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I should be much better by tomorrow, so she doesn't have to stay."

"I can't really trust you if you say something like that. Remember last time with your ankle. You-"

"Yea, yea, yea. Who wants to hear that story again."

"Your friend is staying. Good night." He rose and went to the doorway.

GRRRR

"FINE GOOD NIGHT! But I will now consider you a traitor too!"

"Hn."

He flicked off the lights and closed the door.

That night I was plagues by horrid dreams of my future, impossible marriage to Mr. Taisho.

I woke up feeling as if I had not slept at all.

Sigh.

What has my peaceful summer as a poor maid, living in my boss' mansion become?

Thermometer

No fever.

Check.

Clothes.

Get dressed.

Check.

Make-up.

Hide bags under eyes.

Check.

Double Check.

Everything seems to be in order, but I know that as soon as I go downstairs, everything will go wrong.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Mr. Taisho was there, all complete with a suit and a briefcase. I have to admit, a suit really fits him.

I blushed realizing what I was thinking.

"What do you want?""I'm about to leave, so I just wanted to check on you."

"Well I am perfectly fine, as you can see." I did a twirl for emphasis. "So you can leave now."

"Hn.""Go! I'm fine."

"Are you trying to kick me out of my own house."

"Yes go."

"Hn." Again? "Both of your friends are downstairs with Rin. They are waiting for you so that you can eat breakfast with them."

"Oh, um, I'll be right there." I suddenly remembered that I work for him, and gave a slight bow. "Goodbye Mr. Taisho."

"Hn." Again, again? He left me alone, and I tried to ignored his sounds of discontent.

Downstairs, I went to the dinning room to find Rin beaming.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for breakfast."

"Is Sango cooking? No way in hell I'll eat that… Opps sorry. No way in…heck I'll eat that."

I'm obviously not too good at covering things up…

"Nope. She's not cooking." The girl chuckled and jabbed her thumb towards the kitchen first thing I saw was Sango, leaning against the black, granite counter top.

"YOU!" I screeched, lunging for her neck. But, unfortunately, my knees buckled, sending me to the floor with a throaty cough.

"You okay sweetie?" She tried to help.

"Don't touch me trader!"

"Fine. Whatever you say." She backed off, raising her hands in surrender.

Miroku was the one cooking. A delicious sent of waffles and cheese omelets wafted into my nose as I rose to my feet.

"Miroku! You came." I hugged him avoiding the hot pans. "My one and only friend. I'm so happy to see you."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." I said shooting Sango a glare. She promptly left out the back door, mumbling something about fresh air. "You haven't been around much."

"Yea, I know. I've had a lot of work to do." He shot her back a sympathetic glance and she waltzed out the back door, lighting a cigarette. "She only smokes when she's really pissed you know."

"I don't want to get into this with you."

"I know but…" He was cut off by his own yawn.

"Why don't you go sit in the dinning room? I can put this stuff on plates myself."

"But…"

"Just go sit down!" I pushed him roughly.

"Fine, fine. Be careful."

"Always am!"

He looked doubtful but took his seat next to Rin anyway.

I continued putting everything on the plates, almost dropping one as I became mesmerized by the smoke billowing out of Sango's mouth every time she blew the air upward.

Once I had everything, I walked carefully with it all and leaned against the door to open it. I heard Rin giggling.

"So lets review this." Miroku suggested.

"Sure. I have to get Daddy into a good mood, and somehow make him come to the kitchen. You will be there with something to ask him." She covered her mouth for another joyous giggle. Kids seem to find secrets a very fun thing…

"I'll have to read a newspaper, or brush up on stocks or something. I doubt he wants to talk about sports or chicks (or their behinds for that matter)."

"I've never heard Daddy talk about chickens."

"No. I mean… never mind. You'll find out eventually."

Rin was thoughtful. "I think I have heard him mention stocks before. Something about a Nas Dack and a Yoro Next."

Miroku laughed. "Ha, ha. Yes sweetie. NASDAQ and Euronext are stock exchanges. Very good of you to know that." He patted her on the head and she smiled with all her strength.

"Anyway." She continued "Once you have been talking for a while. You have to convince him to do it without mentioning the real purpose."

"I'll make something good up."

I can't believe it! They're all traitors! I have no single good friend! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sango stub out her cigarette on the porch step, before tossing it in the outdoor trash can.

I quickly pushed on the door.

"Foods getting cold! Everybody eat up!'

Oh boy, is Miroku gonna be dazed when I punch him for this later!"


	19. Determination

Hikari: Well I guess Happy Holidays (applying to Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Boxing Day, or anything else you wanted to celebrate last month) and Happy New Years. I threw a little holidayness in here for you. Sorry it's like a week late though.

* * *

Chapter 19  
Determination

Nothing can deter me today.

I have a brilliant plan. I will squash Rin's hopes and dreams once and for all…

Though that sounds horrible and maniacal now that I think it over, it really is in everybody's best interest…

Damn! I am a horrible person, but they have left me no other option. I have nothing to resort to but dirty underhanded tricks.

Sure this will probably be the start of ruining a little girls innocence, but she'll get over it eventually. Right?

Wow, I need to see a psychiatrist bad!

No, I guess she doesn't deserve this.

My plan to convince Rin that Santa Claus isn't real and tell her that her Daddy is the one buying her all the presents will have to be scrapped…

Ah! I could still tell her that Santa isn't coming and all she's getting is coal. Then steal the presents after I tuck her in. I could even take the tree to make it seem as if her scheme is extra naughty.

What the hell am I? A bad impersonation of the Grinch. I'm not going to steal Rin's Christmas, just so that she won't try to start a relationship between Mr. Taisho and I.

Besides, what kind of bad plan is this anyways? It's only August… and I'm not supposed to be working here after another two weeks.

Sigh…

It doesn't matter.

I have nothing to worry about.

Impossible!

Her plan was completely impossible form the beginning.

I just have to go find Mr. Taisho today to make sure Miroku won't say anything weird.

When I went to the living room, Kaede was letting Miroku inside.

NO! I could have prevented that if I had thought ahead.

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

Ah, oh well. What's done is done. I wonder what kind of moronic excuse he'll give me for showing up so early in the morning.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Miroku, you didn't tell me you were coming." I sat down on the pristine white sofa, obviously showing my bad mood. Arms crossed tightly, lips pursed thin, eyes narrowed slightly. Even though, knowing Miroku, he'd probably just assume that I'm PMS'ing."

"That's because I came to see Sesshomaru Taisho today." He said it so pleasantly that I found myself even more pissed off.

"Why would you need to see him?" I stood, giving a confused look. He crossed his arms to match mine.

"I have something I need to talk about."

"With him?"

"Yes, of course."

"What could you possibly have to say to him?"

"You know. Kagome. Guy stuff. You know?" He turned slightly, elbowing me repeatedly in my crossed arms, with a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"No, I don't know, Miroku. I don't know." I said, doing the same to him.

"That's why you don't know. It's a guy thing. No woman on earth knows, and that's how it will stay. You will never find out. Now I'm going upstairs to talk about super secret guy things in codeword, that have been the hidden secret of all men for centuries! So secret, that every man in the world has to commit seppuku if even one women were to hear of it. See Ya!" He scrambled up the steps before I could say anything. On his way, he asked Jaken for directions, was scolded, and then ran off to find the office on his own.

That slimy, perverted, ass-hole!

That really was the most moronic thing I have ever heard.

Now I definitely have to eavesdrop on them!

"Is something wrong Kagome dear?" Kaede, who had been listening the whole time, walked up to me.

"Uh, no. Thanks for the concern, but it's nothing that I can't handle."

"Alright then" She slowly began to walk away."

No, wait! This is perfect. Kaede's been working here for a while. She must have known Mr. Taisho when he was a child. When his parents were alive. She must know something I can use. Information could be the perfect ammunition, if I know more about him than my rivals, I'm unstoppable. Besides, I don't believe he is really stupid enough to fall for this, and play into Rin's hand.

"Kaede! Wait, I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

She agreed, and we both made tea in the kitchen. Then we popped some biscuits and a quiche in the oven. We went to talk on the sofa with our tea.

I already knew the things I wanted to ask. Good thing, because the biscuits cook way too quickly.

"Okay first question. Um, I'm just curious about Mr. Taisho…"

"Fire away."

"Great. So I definitely want to know, what is Mr. Taisho's love life like?"

Sure that was a risky question to start with, but I'm feeling dangerous at the moment.

"Why would you want to know that dear? Are you interested in him?" Kaede gave me the suspicious look I was expecting, but I had an answer ready.

"Definitely not. I've always wondered about him though. I mean, he has a daughter and a huge house, good looks and a lot of money, but no wife. And I'm almost certain that he doesn't spend his free time being a playboy."

"Absolutely not. Actually, I don't know much about him in that sense. He has had girlfriends in the past, but none recently. When he was younger, and didn't have Rin, he sometimes dabbled in that area, but never seemed too invested in frivolous things like dating. He is a busy man after all."

"Really, I expected more from him… Well that's okay. Moving on. What about his friends? I haven't seen any, unless Jaken counts."

"Like I said, he's much too busy for social matters. He has no time for fraternizing."

"You're kidding! What kind of man has no friends? Isn't he lonely?"

"I don't think so."

"Ugh! This man is dull on an amazing level. Its almost super natural."

"Now, now. It's not worth getting so worked up about."

Just then the timer for the biscuits dinged.

"Yea, um thank you so much Kaede. I'm satisfied so lets go have breakfast."

I don't think this is getting me anywhere. Time for a new strategy I guess.

"I'll go get them." I told her, before racing upstairs.

Plan B: Go eavesdrop before breakfast in order to bust Miroku.

I crept down the hall, slowly, not wanting to be heard.

At the door, which was already conveniently slightly ajar, I peeked inside. I saw a very 'pissed off' Mr. Taisho, sitting behind his desk, with elbows on his paperwork, listening to that annoying idiot.

I jumped as I felt a tug on my uniform skirt.

"Kagome!" Rin chanted.

"Shhhh!" I placed my finger over my lips. Then I turned back and figured that they hadn't heard.

"Kaede said you're being strange, and to please return for breakfast."

Aw, I was so close to finding out what they were talking about, but of course I was caught. She had to have been guarding her plan after all.

"Alright Rin, let's go." She grabbed my hand and steered me away. I only caught part of Miroku's sentence as I was walking away."

"She's leaving soon, so you have to buy her a gift. To, uh, express your gratitude."

Shock almost froze me.

'What the hell are you doing Miroku!' I screamed to myself, while being dragged down the steps by this little girl.

I ripped loose from her grasp.

Determined to hear the rest of that conversation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I promise to work hard, and bring you a longer one soon!


End file.
